


The Descent

by Makou133



Series: Garden for the Snake [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Genin Era, Graphic Description, Mild Gore, Other, POV Original Character, Post-Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Self-Insert, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: She never thought herself to be the type to be able to drop the village. To leave her friends and her sister and hardly give it a second thought. Here she was, at the entrance of a place where screams were not heard. A place of terror and hopelessness. Not to Makou- here, she would realize her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Wind rustled leaves above her head, as a cold breeze broke the night air. It was almost midnight, the moon high above the canopy. Its light was bright, piercing the dark veil of trees here and there, lighting her path.The smell of damp leaves and dirt consumed her senses, puddles strewn about- the remainders of a storm that had since passed. Makou walked alone, the footsteps of her solitary journey almost deafening. She was focused on each step, the weight she put into her stride, the crunch of grass and dirt below her sandals. It had been a day and a half since she departed the village. 

She glanced ahead, green eyes surveying the thick forest. The Senju knew she was close. Her chest burned faintly, somehow acting as a beacon as it guided her to the Serpent’s lair hidden deep in the woods. Despite having brought rations with her, her mouth felt dry, her throat tight. With each step forward it was like another stone was placed into the wall that separated her from the emotions she felt for the village. Gloved hands gripped the straps of her backpack. If someone had told her she would be personally sought out by Orochimaru just a few short months ago, she would have thought them crazy. Yet, here she was. 

At this point, she could really only think about two things- how close she was to realizing her dreams of being at Orochimaru’s side, to fight for him, to be of use to him. Goals she had since learning the truth of the villages’ many atrocities. The other was whether or not she was truly worthy of the mark bestowed upon her. What would she do if she proved to not be strong enough? She left the village without a word in the wake of Sasuke’s departure. Other than leaving a small token to her sister behind, she hadn’t let a soul know of her plan. There would be no returning to the village in the case of failure. If she wasn’t strong, then she would perish. 

She came to a stop, a change in her surroundings offering reprieve from her thoughts and a focus to turn her attention to. Though unseen, she could feel her mark reacting to a chakra barrier of some sort. Once more surveying her surroundings, she saw no seals, nor any other markers that would indicate such a thing. Despite the lack of visible proof, she could certainly feel it as the pain in her chest grew. Apprehensively, she raised a hand in front of her, pushing through what she assumed was the barrier- she hoped her mark would serve as her ticket through. A slight jolt of chakra flowed through her arm as it sank into the other side of the veil. She came to a stop once the barrier got up to her elbow. She paused, waiting to see if there was any reaction. Upon observing that no damage had been done, slowly the rest of the kunoichi’s long frame followed her arm, passing through the field.

The rush of chakra was almost instantaneous on the flip side of the invisible wall. No wonder there’s a barrier, the sheer amount of chakra she sensed was staggering in comparison to the emptiness of the moments before. 

Makou was not a particularly keen sensor, having a Hyuga as a teammate she had never honed the ability. She had enough skill to get by though. Albeit not as precise as her former teammate, she could still tell there were at least a hundred shinobi nearby. And she could also tell they were not very far apart. The Senju was not dismayed, she assumed the many she sensed were those that awaited her at her destination.

Makou continued along, now being guided by the vast amount of chakra, in addition to her mark. Her pulse began to quicken as she felt the mass of chakra loom closer. Her mind buzzed, as she quickly ran through a list of hypotheticals for what was about to take place. Makou cast her eyes ahead, resting on a great stone entrance that delved into the earth below. She paused as she approached, swallowing hard as adrenaline rushed through her. The kunoichi also became strikingly aware of the knots she felt in her stomach. Makou licked her lips nervously, as her already hammering heart began to thud in her eardrums. 

She stood, teetering back and forth on the first step. Rocking provided an odd comfort amidst the storm in her mind. The air that rose from the structure in front of her was heavy. It was stagnant, and the smell of blood and lamp oil and incense filled her breath. The scent seemed oddly fitting as she gazed at the snakes carved into the stone above the doorway. Makou lingered for a moment, looking down at the gaping entrance at the end of the stone stairs. She could see the dim embers of torches flickering inside the corridors. Orochimaru was down there, somewhere within the stone, anticipating her arrival. The thought gave her goosebumps. A lightness seemed to sweep through her, though it was an odd swirl of excitement and dread. Would she be good enough?

Makou turned her head to take in the forest behind her. Another breeze teased her hair and swept away the stale air that emanated from below her. It’s not that she wanted to turn back, she would never. However the reality of the gruesome fate she had brought herself to had set in. 

She deduced that the hundreds of ninja she had sensed, were in fact prisoners. If the blood she smelled was any indicator, they probably weren’t being kept in enviable conditions. Tightly packed in probably much too small of cells, awaiting whatever twisted experiment Orochimaru had planned for them. The stench of rotting corpses also tinged the air, not surprising considering what she knew of the Sannin’s activities. 

Blood and decay were not new to her, after all, as a shinobi, it was expected you would have to deal with it at some point or another. She recalled her time in Kirigakure; there, dead bodies on the street weren’t entirely unheard of. Many civilians would end up dying of starvation or hypothermia during the cold winters. She had briefly been taught by Zabuza before being trapped in the trafficking ring one of the many criminals in Kiri ran. Then too, she had seen people slain before her. She could handle this. This is what achieving your dreams means, she pep talked herself, sometimes you must sacrifice things to gain more. She took one last breath of the fresh forest air.

Makou balled her fists, descending into the darkness before her.

Her footsteps echoed on the stone floor, as her shadow danced in the torchlight. She focused on her surroundings, grounding herself in them lest she pass out from the complicated mix of anxiety and giddiness. Makou stood still for moment, allowing her eyes to adjust from the pale moonlight to the warm glow of torchlight. 

The Senju moved forward tentatively, aware that there very likely were traps set for others who may not be as welcome as she. She passed what looked to be cells, however no captives were in them, instead she could see what looked to be shipment crates. Judging by the amount of people she sensed, this compound likely stretched on for miles underground. So this is Oto? She thought to herself. It was quite remarkable, a whole shinobi village hidden beneath the earth. It had managed to stay hidden too, even with the curse mark guiding her, it hadn't been easy to find.

At the end of the passage she was in, Makou could see figures taking shape in the murky light of the corridor. Her heart’s racing came to a screeching halt as she could see the figures take shape. She observed two, but her sights were really only focused on one. His skin had an ethereal glow as flames flickered along the walls. Deliberately she continued forward. 

Ever since Makou had gotten her mark she had been thinking- no fantasizing- about this moment. Her realization that despite what every instinct in her body told her not to do, she was smitten with the Serpent before her. There was a mantra of sorts she had been telling herself since that fateful event, that she would become the most useful she could. She would stay by his side and make herself indispensable. While she may never be the Queen, she was certainly no pawn. She would settle, if she must, for a Knight or a Rook. 

His amber eyes were as lethal as ever, surveying her, a twisted grin across his pointed features.  
Makou bowed deeply before him, “Lord Orochimaru,” she kept her voice as level as possible, though a part of her wanted to scream from excitement. “I came as you ordered.” She kept her head cast downwards, waiting for him to speak. 

A cool hand rested on her cheek, bringing her to her feet. Makou looked into ophidian eyes, heat rushing to her face. 

Orochimaru let his hand drop before he spoke, “It would seem your passage was not as tedious as Sasuke-kun’s, to think you left and not a soul came after you. Then again, they had no reason to suspect you would leave alongside him.” His fangs gleamed. “No one found out about my gift to you then?” the pale man tilted his head, dark hair framing his high cheekbones. Behind him, the grey haired boy hitched his glasses. 

Makou stood up straight, addressing him formally “No one, my Lord.” The raven haired girl was quite proud of herself. Sasuke had had plenty of instances of the curse mark getting the better of him, so much so, rumors had spread through the village. It would seem the seal that was placed on it had only served so much purpose. She, however, had been tirelessly training to control it, lest a single person find out, especially her friends and sister. Then again, her motivation to be here wasn’t simply to be powerful- like the Uchiha. The temptation of more power held no use to her while she was in the village, it was more of a liability if anything. 

Orochimaru chuckled, “So no irritating seal to break. Excellent. That makes what comes next less irksome. Follow me, my dear.” He waved for her to follow him. 

Expertly, the pale man before her navigated what seemed like an endless labyrinth. The sound of footfall echoed faintly as the sound of low groans seemed to get louder. Makou could hear the pings of clanging metal and rattling bars. As cells began to take shape along the sides of the hall they had just turned down, the cacophony fell eerily silent. This time she could see there were prisoners within. Some sat motionless, others receded as Orochimaru walked by them. She could see a few didn’t quite look human, their forms were twisted and ghastly. 

She tried not to stare at them for too long as she passed.  
\----

They stopped as they reached a large wooden doorway. Kabuto pushed the heavy doors open, a faint creaking noise as the hinges moved while supporting the door’s weight. Makou followed in after Orochimaru as the medic let the doors close behind him. The Senju’s eyes were drawn to the center of the room where a coffin rested. There were no torches in this room, instead oil lamps hung from the ceiling. The glass was slightly discolored, giving the room a vague purple haze. As Makou looked at the wooden vessel, something told her that it was meant for her. Though one would assume such a thing should alarm her, she felt peculiarly calm. She had already said she would die for him. She could see Orochimaru grab a small vial from Kabuto, popping its cork. He tilted the bottle and handed it back to the bespectacled ninja. 

The Senju kept her stare trained on Orochimaru, who moved smoothly towards her, his palm closed around whatever he got from the glass bottle. 

“You’ve done well to get this far, though this is only the beginning. One more task must be completed before you can truly harness your potential.” He opened his hand, revealing two small spherical objects. Makou knit her brows, awaiting further explanation. “They are mind awakening pills, I designed them to force the final transformation of the curse mark to its completed stage, or state 2. It is then that you will be able to utilize my senjutsu I have embedded into the seal’s power.”

Makou reached out for them with her hand. As her fingertips grabbed them, she used her chakra to read the pills’ components. It was sort of habit she had, if she came in contact with plants she could read their chemical makeup, or even the enzymatical structures of plant proteins. Using it, she could then model her own chakra to grow said plant. At home she had books and books cataloguing the elemental components of plants’ structures. One of her unique jutsus outside of her kekkei genkai.

She could detect some of the ingredients as she rolled the pills around between her fingers. Many of them were toxic. Water Hemlock. Nightshade. And some traces of Poppy, perhaps to ease the death of the ingester. There was also Ashwaganda and Schisandra. An odd companion to the aforementioned plants, seeing as these were herbs meant for healing. However, there was more to it than that. She assumed there must be other organic compounds, not plant based. Though, judging from the toxic components and the coffin in the center of the room, whatever was going to happen from here was not going to be a walk in the park. It would seem there was a catch to what the serpent offered. The Senju answered her own question, “I have to be put in some sort of suspended state by poisoning myself?” 

Orochimaru must have been observing her as she had analyzed the pills, “Can you detect the components? How interesting.” Orochimaru cast a look to Kabuto, who seemed to nod at the unspoken command between them. Makou looked at the pills again, even though they had been pounded or heated into medicine, the ground up chunks still held the same structure as the larger plant. The Serpent continued, “To answer your question, yes, but unlike with the mark, this is a regulated sort of death, not something left to sheer will.” 

The kunoichi nodded. There was no point in stopping now. She raised her hand to her mouth, leaning her head back. She guessed with how concentrated the pills were, the moment they hit her throat her blood stream would already be picking up traces of it. She swallowed, bracing for the coming wave of nausea as her body inherently tried to reject the dose. 

As suspected she lurched forward, pale arms catching her mid fall. He seemed prepared for the quickness of the drug as well. A chill ran through her body, convulsions already starting from the hemlock. With her fading consciousness, she could feel whatever moisture was in her mouth be sapped, a numbing sensation spreading through her face. Some sort of venom maybe? She couldn't finish the thought as another convulsion racked her body, causing her to slip into unconsciousness. 

\-----

Makou could feel a haze lifting some undetermined amount of time later. Her thoughts were racing, but she felt like she was viewing her body through a looking glass. It was as if she were merely watching herself in a dream, but had yet to gain full control of it. She was aware of someone’s grip on her, as well a surge of chakra she felt coursing through her. There was also screams of rage, but they seemed to fade as the fog from her mind cleared. 

As the kunoichi finally came to all the way, she was aware of a cool hand tightly gripping her face. Her teeth were bared, as if she were growling just a moment ago. Snakes were wrapped around her arms binding them behind her. She realized the person in front of her was Orochimaru. Her eyes were far closer to his then she thought they would ever be, just inches from him. Her body was pressed against his. The serpent’s slit pupils stared into hers, an animalistic fascination drilling into the depths of her soul.

She gasped, feeling freed suddenly from whatever chakra had consumed her. She pulled back from Orochimaru, turning to where the coffin had been. Makou’s eyes scanned the room feverishly- still trying to piece together what she missed while she was out. The coffin was in pieces across the room, deep gouges from claw marks could be seen on the splintered remains of it. Her own clothes she realized were torn, as if they too had been clawed at, crimson liquid seeping from her skin. Makou felt pressure under her nails, where she could see chunks of skin jammed underneath. Blood coated her fingertips, barely beginning to dry. She looked once more at Orochimaru, noticing the rusty stains on his tunic, long lines had traced themselves down his body, stopping at the obi. Despite that, he had a manic grin splitting his face, wholly focused on her. 

“What the hell happened?” Makou blurted it out, but quickly tried to gain composure of herself. She couldn't even feel the cuts there was so much adrenaline pumping through her. She focused on calming her frantic expression. 

Orochimaru cackled before answering, disappearing for a moment, then reappearing just in front of her once again closing the space between them. 

“It would seem I didn’t quite comprehend how deeply your adoration consumed you.” Once more he laughed, it sent a chill down her spine. “You seem to have your own desires past just serving me, do you? Or, rather, a part of you does” Once more Makou looked at the blood on his tunic, the obi was frayed where the faint stains of sanguine fluid stopped. Almost as if something had been pulling on it. Oh no. She couldn’t remember what happened, but she could guess as the puzzle pieces clicked together. She nearly passed out again from the embarrassment, an uncomfortable heat washing over her. 

She stammered “I, I…” what could she say? Something had possessed her, she would never act so impulsively. She may have had thoughts, things she had fantasized about since she had come face to face with him. Thoughts she had occupied her mind with late at night after realizing she wanted to be with him eternally. But that was it. Fantasy. Never something that could be acted upon, no matter how much she wanted to. The fact remained she was 15- nearly 16, and he was decades her senior. She had settled within herself that she would aim to serve him, to be indispensable to him. That would satisfy her, and keep her from making a fool of herself. Though it would seem it was too late for that. “Forgive me Orochimaru-sama.” She spoke through grit teeth while bowing , thoroughly disgusted with herself for somehow losing control. 

Once more Orochimaru chuckled. “No need to apologize my dear, a lust for power is just that. One needn’t be ashamed for pursuing their desires. Though perhaps it may serve you well to come to terms with those wishes. As I have said before, I have no purpose for those that lack ambition.” he turned away from her. “Kabuto, show her to her room, and give her a brief tour of the compound- also,” Amber eyes cast a glance at her, looking her up and down. “She’ll likely need new clothes as well and dressing for the wounds.” Makou looked down at her pale green shirt, it was completely torn down the middle exposing the violet red turtleneck underneath. Even that had been torn across the chest. Blood had dripped down her abdomen from the cuts, and had stained her pants and skirt wrap.

“Of course Lord Orochimaru. The room next to Sasuke-kun’s if I’m not mistaken.” Once again he had that annoying tone of voice. Though, Makou was starting to get the feeling that that's how he talked. He would be an obstacle to overcome as well. It would seem that Kabuto was Orochimaru-sama’s right hand man. 

She knew a bit about the medic, having done her research on him herself. She remembered he had been there during the chuunin exams, and Rei had mentioned how he had assisted them during the final days of the second part. He had medical prowess, and could use it offensively. She may be placid and obedient for Orochimaru, but she most certainly didn’t plan on making friends here. Like Sasuke, she would crush the medic underfoot to prove to the serpent she was devoted to him. She looked him in the eye, he looked at her smugly, but her eyes burned fiercely. If the grey haired boy thought for a second she would just take his word as authority, he was sorely mistaken. 

Orochimaru was about to exit the room, before he spoke once more, his pale skin glowed as the purple light of the room accentuated his features. “Oh and Makou, training starts tomorrow morning. I suggest you prepare accordingly.”

“Yes Lord Orochimaru.” She nodded, speaking stiffly. The kunoichi watched as his form disappeared into the dimness of the corridors. 

Kabuto addressed her, “Well, let’s get going, I have my own duties I need to take care of before the evening ends. With the Sound Five gone there’s a lot of cleanup to be done.” His tone was casual. Evening? It had occurred to the Senju some time must have passed since she had taken the pills, but she hadn’t considered how much. Makou had been far more focused in the recent moments on more concerning matters. Though as she considered it, she remembered she had gotten there in the late hours of the night, perhaps around 2 am? If that were so, then she had been in the coffin for at least half a day, perhaps more. She also noticed he said the shinobi who came to get her were gone. It would seem Shikamaru’s team had managed to dispose of them, but their mission had ultimately failed. Sasuke was here judging by the mention of his room being next to hers, meaning he had not been successfully recovered. That didn't surprise her, considering he had left of his own accord as she had. 

She followed wordlessly behind Kabuto as he talked explaining various parts of the hideout and where different imbecilities were. They saw a few shinobi here and there, but for the most part the halls were empty. Kabuto spoke to a few in passing, mentioning arrangements to get clothing for her. The Senju didn't focus too much on him though, instead she surveyed her surroundings. Considering it's labyrinth like layout, she decided for the first few days, she would need some way of navigating the hideout's halls on her own. As the passed various intersections where two corridors- or more- met, she casually brushed the walls, leaving spores behind in her wake. 

Makou observed that other than the rod iron sconces adorning the walls, there wasn’t much other metal being put to use. Wooden doors and stone structures abounded. Easy access for her Mayfly technique, she commented inwardly. She suspected there were likely seals barring entrance to certain areas, but it didn’t concern her. 

From what Makou could gather as they walked, this entire compound was mostly underground, with various openings to the outside placed in strategic spots. There were standard barracks, though few shinobi inhabited them. Likely due to the fact that the failed Konoha Crush had decimated their numbers. She scanned each hall, the dim light was a constant. Not very much outside light shined through, though there were vents on some walls to filter in fresh air. It was odd walking through the stone corridors, it wasn't quite what she had pictured. Within these walls were not only sleeping quarters, but training grounds, storage for food and supplies, and probably a mess hall or two. To be honest, it seemed too eerie for such normal things. The Senju supposed it was like any fantasy though, you don’t really think about the mundane, you picture the extraordinary, the unusual. 

Kabuto continued to speak as he navigated. “You, just as Sasuke-kun is, are free to roam as you please. There are no restricted areas- of course, that doesn’t mean you will be safe should you choose to explore. However, Lord Orochimaru is a strong believer in the concept of knowledge and pursuit of it, and to purposefully bar you two from potential gains would be against his beliefs. If you so wish, you could even walk out of here. Though, once again, I can’t guarantee that would be a wise decision.” he motioned his hands broadly. That would explain the lack of metal. Then again, not many had ways of perforating stone either, so it was still a fairly secure place. She decided to clarify exactly what he meant by explore.

“So I can go anywhere I please? So long as I’m willing to accept the consequences.” She folded her arms across her chest. It was a strange lack of rules. Kabuto smirked. 

“Orochimaru-sama would like to make it clear, you are not prisoners by any means. Just as you had to willingly come here, you can willingly leave. But, of course, the exact reason you came is why he knows you will stay. The same is true even for me. Lord Orochimaru offers what the rest of the world cannot to individuals like us.” he tilted his head as Makou knit her brows. She really hated being talked to like a clueless Genin. That's what Konoha had assumed her to be as well. However, just as the medic before was a skilled intel gatherer, so was she. Makou was fully aware of why people chose to follow Orochimaru. To be honest though, it did sound fairly preachy, like some cult. Then again, that's how the ninja who collected her got where they were. It's how the sound team in the chuunin exams did too. Anko was almost pulled into it. She decided to finish his speech for him.

“It's a place to be free of the shinobi world’s frivolous and trifle politics between the feudal lords of the various countries, where the facade of morals and the greater good hide the greed and socially acceptable corruption of the villages and their militaries.” It was a sort of epiphany she had realized a long time ago herself, reading as much as she did of the village’s hidden records. 

The medic nin nodded appreciatively, hitching his glasses. “It seems you’re not as naive as you look.” There it was again, that tone. It would seem he was a master of the underhanded compliment. The raven haired girl rolled her tongue along the inside of her cheek, casting her eyes to the side. She wasn’t quick to anger, nor did she usually react to such childish provocations. However, his position at Orochimaru’s side was a direct threat to her goals. One that being meek or letting such things roll off her shoulders -as she normally would- would not prove to work in her favor. It would only give the ninja in front of her a false sense of superiority and power. Then again, if she reacted there was also the strong chance he could take it as him getting under her skin, some belief that he had the power to make her doubt herself. Chances are, he too was aware of her want to de-throne him. A lose-lose situation. He already had the board in his favor. The Senju opted to counter the power play with directness, instead of rolling with it. 

It was times like these Makou liked to use her height to her advantage. She wasn’t taller than him, but she was eye level. She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. She narrowed her eyes, making pointed eye contact with Kabuto’s, before closing them and smiling. 

“Good to know I have you fooled, I’d rather keep you second guessing. It seems those little cards of yours aren’t as informative as one may think.” She spoke in a light hearted tone. Makou had considered being far more aggressive and confrontational, however she chose to ride with the low road. It’d be too easy for him to counter and back her into a corner otherwise. 

He smiled back, just as fake and forced as her own. “I guess so. I suppose I’ll have to be more astute in my observations.” he shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. Once more she locked eyes with him. The tension between them had to have been palpable. A noise to her left caused both of them to immediately turn, had it not been for such, she guessed they would have kept staring daggers until one of them gave up the silent struggle for dominance. 

An emaciated figure approached, hobbling towards them out of the darkness. He was clothed in a sort of hospital gown, though it was stained with blood. The man stumbled and fell, but when trying to catch himself, the arms he reflexively tried to catch himself with seemed to crumple and snap. Blood oozed from open fractures as the man fell to the side, as his head made contact with the stone, the sound it made didn’t quite fit. Instead of a sharp thud, it was more like the sound one would hear if they dropped a sack of ground meat. A soft splat. Kabuto tsked, “Wonderful. Is it so hard to lock doors? Who knows how many of them have began to wander.” He walked up to the man, kneeling next to him and taking out a notebook from his pocket. The bespectacled ninja pulled the man’s gown down from his neck, then scribbled in the notebook, likely recording some sort of identifier. He didn’t seem fazed by the blood pooling at his feet.

Makou’s eyes widened as she watched. The man now in a heap before her, obviously something was not normal. His breath came in irregular gasps and wheezes. Likely, he was a failed experiment, of what she couldn’t guess, but he lacked any structure in his bones. Almost as if they were like thin glass. She could see now he had been hobbling because his feet were a mangled mess, unable to support the weight of his body. And, like the sack of meat she had compared the sound of his falling to, his skull was partially flattened against the stone floor. The man wasn’t dead though, his mouth hung ajar as the rest twitched in an attempt to get up. She could have screamed, but, any shinobi showing such raw emotion would be frowned upon. Instead she eased her discomfort with humor. 

“Oh is that how one wanders? I’ve been doing it wrong all along.” Makou was taken aback by the genuine chuckle her comment had elicited from Kabuto. She hadn't expected him to share her humor. 

She stood awkwardly not sure if departing would be acceptable or if she had to stay. Her dilemma was soon answered by the medic. “I’ll deal with this, I sure hope you remember where your room was located?” He didn’t look up to her, instead he casually measured the subject’s pulse, jotting it down.

Even if she didn’t, she would have taken the welcome chance to leave the gruesome scene before her. Luckily, she did, with the help of the markers he must not have noticed her placing.

“Yup. No problem. Training in the big hall with the columns in the morning.” She nodded and took her leave, hoping no other piles of flesh would cross her path.


	2. Chapter 2

Makou walked hesitantly through the corridors, keeping an eye out for her subtle markers as well as any other delightful atrocities. She could see the faint jewel like glow as she spotted one of her moss patches on a wall. Schistostega Pennata flourished in low light conditions, and in the right light, the moss gave off a slight luminosity. She had used various shapes for the splotches to mark the particular paths, and she figured she could let them stay, for a bit. They shouldn’t erode the stone of the wall, but she doubted they would live very long. Even though it could make do in caves and such, it still needed reflected light from the sun. In the depths of the hideout, she doubted there was enough for the plant to thrive. 

Makou found her way back uneventfully, coming to a stop in front of her room. She cast a glance to the room next to hers, the door firmly shut. She wondered if Sasuke was in there. She had a mind to go knock, just to see what would happen, but decided to not bother. She looked back to her own door, curious to see her room for the next- she wasn’t quite sure- months perhaps? Part of Kabuto’s explanation to her was Lord Orochimaru’s wanderlust. Not only was it foolish to stay at the same base too long, he also tended to get bored when lingering in one lair. 

As she swung open the door, it seemed the meager satchel of belongings she had brought with her had already been moved to her quarters. She kicked off her shoes, surveying the simply decorated room. There was a small bed, a desk, a dresser, and a nightstand, as well as a rubbish bin next to the desk. Upon the nightstand was an oil lamp, and another rested on the desk. She guessed this place didn’t have a whole lot of electrical outlets. In the corner furthest from the door was a closet, and across from that was another small door leading to what she suspected was a bathroom. Last, hanging on the wall above the bed was a small clock. Whatever day it was, it was evening time, about half past nine.

She looked down below the clock. Neatly folded on the bed was a yukata, and on top of that was a package of simple rations of food alongside a basic first aid kit. The moment she laid eyes on the food, she realized how hungry she was. She hadn’t eaten since she had gotten to Otogakure. Ravenously, Makou picked up the food and unwrapped it, scarfing it down in minutes. The kunoichi dropped the wrapper in the waste bin as she approached the desk where her satchel resided. 

Absentmindedly, the Senju grabbed her pack and dumped it on the bed, a few sketchbooks for drawing and pencils, some rolls of wraps, a hairbrush, her headband, a few scrolls containing her most valuable sealable items, homemade food pills, and one eraser tumbled out. Damn, she should have brought more of those. They had a habit of disappearing when they were most needed. She sighed in minor annoyance. 

She placed most of it on the desk, but the wraps she placed within the drawers of the nightstand. She grabbed the headband, it was dirty from hanging around her neck on many missions. There were some scuffs on it as well as a dent or two. She used her sleeve to rub the metal til it seemed it mostly clean, then folded the fabric around it and placed it in the nightstand as well. Silently she slid the drawer closed. Makou didn’t linger too long on it and decided to investigate her room further.

She opened the dresser, seeing if any more clothes rested inside. There were some basic fatigues, the same ones worn by the sound nin who helped attempt the siege in Konoha. Not likely something she’d wear, but considering her clothes were torn now, her options were limited. 

Makou peeled off the ripped turtleneck, the blood had dried and caused the fabric to stick to her skin. She could hear the crackle of the cloth as she raised it over her head, wincing at the stress placed on her wounds. 

Once more disgust welled within her as she looked down at the cuts. She wasn’t quite sure what caused the loss of control. Normally, with the stage 1 curse mark she had gotten manipulating its power down to a science. She had recognized within herself a slight loss of analytical skills, as well as diminished inhibition, but, as with all things, awareness of this meant she could learn to cope and work around it. Which she had - or so she thought.

Briefly,Makou thought to the screams she had heard. It had seemed so far away, and her mind had been so fogged, it could have been her screaming aloud but not quite processing it. The image of the manifestation she had encountered upon getting the mark also was brought to mind. Could it have something to do with that? Makou shook the thoughts away, figuring if it had been, she’d just have to do better to tame it the next time. Now that she knew she could potentially lose control, she would be better prepared to not to. 

The raven haired girl unwrapped the first aid kit, she observed a meager container of salve, a smaller, thinner roll of bandages than what she already had, as well as needle and thread. Makou looked back down at the wound. There was quite a bit of caked on dry blood. It had already scabbed up a bit and was red and raised around the edges. Not quite infected -yet. 

She looked at the ointment, twisting off the jar’s lid. Makou dipped a finger in, swirling it around. The Senju scoffed. Not very potent, she could sense some traces of various herbs, but nothing super effective. Either they were strapped for supplies, or someone decided to be tough on her. How fun. 

\-----

Makou sat on the edge of her bed, satisfied with the treatment of her wounds. She ended up using the salve. She hadn’t brought a stone mortar and pestle with her to grind any of her own herbs. Something she’d have to find, or ask for. Though, if Kabuto were a medic nin, she figured he may have a few lying around somewhere. It also would have been nice to have been able to grind up the analgesic herbs she had used to numb the area before stitching it up. Instead, she had to make do with a rough wooden one. It worked but is also soaked up a lot of the liquid, which significantly reduced its potency. And due to the lack of any sandpaper, the bowl was rough and couldn’t be used to make a uniform paste, it came out more minced and crushed. 

She fell back onto the bed, sighing. She was bored, but also exhausted. Exploring would come later. To entertain her mind, Makou considered a few changes she could make to the dismal room. Depending on how thick the stone was, she could likely penetrate it and make a sun roof of sorts, probably making some creeping ivy or other climbing plant grow over it to conceal the potential entrance. She allowed her thoughts to drift as she planned out ideas to grow various plants within the confines of her room. 

Makou opened her eyes after what felt like moments, finding herself spread out on the bed. Blearily she blinked, realizing she must have fallen asleep. She shot up, glancing at the clock. 5:30 am. Her eyes widened, she had been ordered to report to one of the large halls. Training was in the morning, though morning seemed quite vague a term to use. However, on Gai’s team, morning training started at 5 sharp. Meaning she was already late. 

Hurriedly, she changed the wraps on her wounds, then layered over that with the thicker wraps she had brought. She considered slipping the fatigue shirt on, but she wasn't worried about showing some skin. Normally her midriff was bared anyways, and she was flat enough that wearing the wraps should make due in a rush. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair, tying it up with another section of bandages. She grabbed a few of the food pills she made and hastily shoved them into her mouth.

She was still chewing when she hopped out the door on one foot as she pulled on her shoe. Mentally she recalled the symbol she had used for the moss symbolizing the path to the training area. Triangle. She looked to her left, seeing the faint hint of glow. Makou swallowed before dashing towards it, following the sprouts until she reached her destination. Her long stride reverberated in the stone halls and against the huge pillars as she ran through the archway leading to the training area.

She slowed to a stop, keeping her eyes peeled for Orochimaru. From what she could tell though, no one else resided within the cavern with her. Light flickered high above her, she noted the tops of the pillars had stone serpents wrapped around them, a flame in each eye.

Makou let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, relief washing over her. How embarrassing would that have been, being late? She jokingly inquired of herself. 

The Senju leaned her head against her hands. Well now what? Makou glanced around. Still no sign of anybody. She furrowed her brows, thinking of what to do to occupy her time, it wasn’t like she could go back to her room, they could show up at any minute. She figured her best bet was to do a warmup. A simple one. 

Makou could see the cavern was fairly large, about the size of a football field. 50 laps should be a start, and if there's time past that she could do lunges while climbing up the columns. She nodded, satisfied with the level of intensity. 

\------

The kunoichi was about 37 laps in when she spotted through the pillars a small figure walking underneath the archway. He had his hands in his pockets, but his eyes were trained towards her. Though, from what Makou could tell, he wasn’t quite looking at her, as much as for her. She assumed the sound of her running is what had attracted the attention. 

“Who’s in here?” Sasuke’s voice called out to the mostly empty room- Makou noted the hint of annoyance. It occurred to her that Sasuke was not aware of her leaving the village. Actually, because of his unknown loyalties at the time, she had refrained from sharing any such information with him. Even while they had trained alongside each other to prepare for the third part of the exam with Yamato-san and Kakashi-sensei, she had kept it a secret. Makou grinned mischievously. Oh how entertaining this would be. 

Makou knew the Uchiha well. More than he cared to let others know, especially post massacre. However, in their youth, Makou had been friends of sorts with Itachi. She had been excelling at the academy for some time, and like her friend Kai, in addition to Itachi, she was on track to graduate early. However, Rei’s progress had not been so spectacular. She was skilled and strong, but lacked some of the finer points of being a shinobi, things that came with maturity. So, unlike Itachi and Kai, Makou had not moved up, and had instead purposefully held herself back so she could stay with Rei. Even so, the kunoichi had spent time at the Uchiha compound. Rei and Sasuke were good friends. They would play while Makou would get lectured by Itachi for slacking - she should have been in ANBU with him and Kai. At the time, Makou would roll her eyes and talk about how awful of a job that sounded. 

After the massacre, Sasuke’s fairly bubbly disposition had changed. Not that she felt put off by it, as a matter of fact, she had similarly done the same when her own parents and neighbors died in the fire back in Kirigakure. However, once in a while, Sasuke would show up at their door. He wouldn’t say a word, almost as if he were in a trance. Makou and Rei would already know what to do. 

When she first started hanging around the Uchihas, Makou had made a very specific line of tomatoes for Sasuke. She thought it was cute how he would eat them like apples when she first met him. So, on those rare occasions when the aloof Uchiha showed up, she would head out to the garden. In season or not, she would just force the plant to grow a few. He would sit somewhere silently, a far off look in his eye. Rei would slice the red fruit up and put the plate near him. Then the two sisters usually would continue whatever it was they had planned for the rest of the day. He would finish and leave just as wordlessly as he came. 

Makou never really talked to him about the slaughter of his family, perhaps Rei had, they had always been closer. They had a common knowledge of such feelings of loss. 

In part she had distanced herself due to the fact that them ever even being friends with the Uchihas had been one of the many twisted plans of Konoha to eliminate the threat of the Uchiha. She had stumbled upon it during one of her many dives into the classified files of the village’s. However, Makou slacking meant one ace in the hole was no longer performing as expected, and it fell to Itachi to complete the heinous deed. This was not information shared with Rei, and had ultimately been what changed her slack off nature during her academy days. She had a change of heart, and realized why Orochimaru had left the village. Her taboo fascination had shifted in her mind to that of a justified role model - someone who was worth following the footsteps of. Here she was now, doing exactly that. She wondered if Sasuke knew how ironic it was the two of them ended up here. 

She stepped out from behind the pillars, a cheeky grin across her face. “Heya, Sasuke.” She waved, swinging her leg out wide as she strolled up to him. Makou looked down to sable eyes. She stifled a giggle when his aloof and bored expression changed to one of shock and confusion. He looked ready to pop. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He nearly yelled it, but mid sentence what seemed to be raising in volume dead panned. He sneered. “I’m not coming back, and tell whoever else is with you that I’ll do exactly what I did to Naruto to them. And you…” his words trailed as he shifted to a combat stance. He held his hands up then let them drop, his head tilted to the side as he eyed her neck. Normally, that’s where her headband would be tied. That, in addition to the outfit change should have been a huge clue. 

The Senju’s grin only grew wider. For all his bravado he was quite dull at times. Makou walked around him, giving him a side eye. She couldn’t help but gloat a little as she spoke, “Oh, noticing something Sasuke? I see yours is missing too.” She bounced excitedly as she stopped in front of him. 

“There’s no way.” The dark haired boy shook his head. 

“Oh, there’s a way.” Makou nodded her head as she giggled. She felt giddy. The village may not understand her motives. They might have shamed her for her obsessions, but at least he might get it. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” The Senju didn’t wait for his reply as she pulled the wraps down her chest, revealing the curse mark below the cuts. She had yearned to show someone. She was proud of it. Proud of what it symbolized, and she wanted him to know exactly where she stood in Lord Orochimaru’s eyes alongside him. 

Sasuke’s jaw dropped. For a moment, a look of fury overcame him, then another wave of confusion, finally he settled on annoyance tinged with curiosity. “How’d you manage that? And when. I never noticed it, must not be very strong.” He smirked smugly. 

Makou pulled a face, opening and closing her mouth to mock him. She watched his face slightly redden. Not as hot tempered as he once was. Bummer. She hoped his feathers would get a little more ruffled. She changed course, opting to tell him the truth, no point in hiding it now. “Well Sasuke, a woman has to keep her secrets, especially when it comes to the desires of her heart.” 

Again, he cocked his head in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She let her head drop. What's the the point in trying to sound bad ass if you have to explain it? “It means Sasuke, I’m here with a purpose, same as you, I’m here-”

Makou was cut off as an oily voice crept through the cavern, finishing her sentence for her. 

“She’s here to serve by my side, a devoted and enamoured subordinate.” Orochimaru’s voice lingered on each “s”, sending a chill through her. She felt as though her knees were going to give out, but she bit her lip to contain it, swinging around to face him. 

She kneeled as she addressed him. “My Lord.” Makou glanced to Sasuke, expecting him to do the same. However he didn’t budge. Instead, he once again slipped his hands in his pockets.

“That’s disgusting.” Sasuke scoffed. The Senju felt rage bubble within her. She inhaled sharply to fight it. Biting her cheek, she exhaled slowly through pursed lips, the hand resting on her propped up leg balling into a fist as she did. One more time she took in a calming breath, letting it go as she relaxed her hand. She may have been disgusted with herself for losing control the previous night, however her love was anything but. 

Orochimaru smiled, walking past her, a cool hand gently brushing her shoulder as he approached Sasuke. Her signal to stand. She obliged quickly, facing the pair. 

The sable eyed boy was still staring at her, the same sneer on his face. 

“Now, now Sasuke-kun, no need for such distaste. All of my subjects have their motivation to be here. Makou has proven to be quite loyal already, the same cannot be said for you -yet.” Orochimaru had a hint of malice in his voice, but the Uchiha didn’t seem fazed. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” He folded his arms across his chest. “Though, had I known I’d be training with weaklings from the village, I likely would have chosen my own path.” Makou kept herself calm. She could say a few things, but, it would have to wait until Orochimaru was gone. That, or she could just prove her point if they got to spar. 

Orochimaru glanced back at Makou. “No reply my dear? You seemed so forward just a moment ago.” He grinned slyly. Makou felt her eyes widen. He had been here. She noticed Sasuke give him a look as well. Uchiha hadn’t noticed either. Heat rushed to her cheeks. 

She wasn’t sure why she was bashful all of a sudden. Just moments ago she had been prancing around Sasuke like some overjoyed sociopath. Wait, she felt her stomach flip as she followed her train of thought- had he seen that too?

“Well, no matter. Though I would hope you don’t hold back during a fight. You are warmed up aren’t you?” Amber eyes pierced her own jade as she briefly made eye contact before looking away. So he’d been here that long? Where had he been hiding though? She had ran quite a few laps around the perimeter and hadn’t noticed a thing.

“Hey wait a minute,” Sasuke spoke up indignantly “I’m here to be trained not sit on the bench. I have to get stronger.” He wasn’t yelling, but he was definitely pissed judging by the stormy look that suddenly clouded his features. Orochimaru’s eyes flashed dangerously at the insolence of the Uchiha.

“You would do well to speak with more respect for your master.” The serpent's voice was calm, but his tone caused Makou’s blood to run cold. Sasuke, too, looked like the blood in his face drained, his complexion turning palid. The Uchiha could be a prick, but even he wasn’t foolish enough to screw with a Sannin. Silence hung in the air for a moment before Orochimaru continued to speak. “I’ve already had a chance to observe and analyze your skill Sasuke-kun during the Chuunin exams and over the course of the past few days, however, I haven’t yet had the pleasure of toying with Makou.” As he said it, she could feel the bloodlust seeping from him. She was the target. In a sick way, she was thrilled to be the object of such carnal drives. 

“I understand.” The dark haired boy mumbled begrudgingly, but his tone had shifted to a more complacent one.

“I thought so.” he seemed content that the Uchiha had learned his lesson, turning to Makou. “So then, my dear,” Orochimaru smirked, “Shall we begin?”

Makou straightened, obviously he wouldn’t kill her- she hoped. Nonetheless, she had to give it her all. Sasuke had been fighting the serpent as if his life depended on it in the forest from Rei’s recounting of it. In a way, hers did too; if she couldn’t prove she was worth being here, she would never attain her place by his side. 

The Senju stifled any bubbling nervousness, you can’t impress if you’re tripping over yourself, she chided internally. Makou nodded, pursing her lips together in determination. Her look was met with a continued smirk from the pale man. “Don’t disappoint me.” She nodded, taking it as her cue that the battle had begun. 

She coiled, launching herself at the nearest pillar, then jumped to the next. Too bad they weren’t trees. She could feel the pressure of air rushing past her as snakes narrowly missed their target. Quickly, she assessed what she knew of Orochimaru’s abilities, and what her best strategy would be. He was skilled in ninjutsu of all sorts. She was fairly certain he had a mastery of all basic elements. He was also adept at using yin and yang release. 

Makou figured her best bet would be to assess close combat, using her mokuton as a supplement to her limbs. She once again dove behind a column dodging another onslaught, rolling to soften the impact of the fall. She could hear him cackling behind her as he approached her hiding spot. 

She’d have to find an opening if her plan was to use taijutsu. She couldn’t just rush him- that’d be far too predictable and easy to counter. A clone would work perfectly in a situation like this, but her mokuton clones were, well, less than reliable. If he once more came at her with snakes, she could wrap wood around them, and pull him forward, knocking him from his center of balance. If he didn’t something fairly exploitable, then the clone would be the way to go. Only one way to find out. She jumped into the open, facing him where he stood a few columns away. He smirked, then melted. 

“Shit.” Makou felt the breath get knocked out of her as the impact of a kick met with the center of her back. An average shinobi would have been seriously impeded from such a blow. However, she previously had to deal with Gai’s overzealous spar sessions and had conditioned for hours on end with him. She fell forward, landing into her hands as she absorbed the impact. She then pushed herself back, reversing the momentum straight towards Orochimaru. He had already readied a block, countering her strike. She felt his arms under foot as she made contact. At this point her options were either to jump back and come at him again for another blow, or be a bit more risky and try landing a hit from the back. She chose the later, figuring if she managed it, she could land a far more damaging attack. The kunoichi shifted her weight forward, leaning into his crossed arms.

Makou felt the strange crackle and fusing as she let her chakra consume her left arm, turning it into a sharpened wooden stake. She propelled herself behind him using his arms as a springboard, landing in a crouched position near the Sannin. Makou twisted her body towards him, aiming to drive the stake through his inner leg.

It was hard to feel with the wooden arm, but she could feel the resistance of something as it made contact. Orochimaru leapt away from her blow, but he hadn’t managed to dodge it completely. The kunoichi saw torn fabric and blood drops on the floor. She glanced at her arm, the edge of the stake had blood as well. Makou looked up towards him. Deep red liquid pooled below his leg. Compared to what she had meant to do, it was only a scrape. Damn, the stake hadn’t gone through the artery, it had merely grazed it. She had hoped to incapacitate the deadly serpent more thoroughly by severing it completely. 

Ophidian eyes stared her down, his slit pupils were thin and focused. He had a terrifying grin splitting his face. As she continued to be transfixed by his gaze, his eyes seemed to glaze over, as the lithe man lurched forward. Suddenly his head jerked back, as a pale hand reached out from his mouth. Slowly another slithered its way out, pulling his jaw apart. 

Makou continued to stare in horrified wonder as she watched the snake climb out of himself, discarding the shed body off to the side. 

“I sincerely hope that’s not your best, my dear” The serpent licked his lips as he straightened. The Senju looked to what was him just a moment ago, aware that she had an awestruck look on her face. It didn’t poof like a clone. It was genuinely another skin. Looking back at him, she could see his leg was no longer wounded.

“That’s incredible.” She hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but that was never mentioned in any data sheet she had read. Makou didn't linger too long on the fascinating event she just witnessed; instead she gathered her thoughts preparing for another attack. Looks like it would have to be a clone. 

Makou jumped back to the shadows of the furthest pillars. She formed the signs for the bunshin; feeling the wood peel away as the clone took shape. Makou grimaced as she surveyed it. They worked just fine, but they always had a dopey look on their faces. Vacantly, it smiled at her. They also couldn’t talk. 

“Go do something useful.” She muttered it urgently. The clone held up a hand in salute, attempting to look serious, but instead looking like it was trying too hard to concentrate. It got up swaying a bit with each movement, barely keeping its balance. The lack of coordination meant they were far slower than their creator. Makou dropped her head into her palm. How embarrassing to have to rely on such pathetic jutsu. She observed that It had a few twigs sticking from its head, and a large almost branch jutting from its shoulder, with a little leaf on top. 

She rolled her eyes. She may not have been great at making clones that looked like her, but she could make herself look like them. 

Quickly Makou formed the same protrusions from her own body, allowing her face to take on the same empty stare. “Let’s go.” She wasn't sure who she said it too, seeing as the clone had already started to wander off further towards Orochimaru. Not exactly what she had in mind, but she could make it work to her advantage. She moved opposite to where the clone was approaching the serpent from. 

Slowly they closed in on their target, creeping along the pillars. Or, at least Makou sort of was. The clone was bumbling forward, it's steps unsteady. It seemed to have an idea of what to do as it hid behind a pillar adjacent to her.

As the Sannin came closer, they both jumped out from behind the pillars on opposite sides of the room from where he stood. She wasn’t certain of the reaction she’d get from her trick, but, she figured the novelty could be used to her advantage. 

The serpent looked to what he thought were both clones, furrowing his brows in annoyance. “I would have hoped you would take things more seriously than this.” He spoke in a low growl, his hands moving quickly, before flames sprang from his lips. He aimed for the true clone first. It made no effort to dodge, it simply stood as it burned, the dumb grin now eerily peering out from the flames. The wood splintered and burned, causing its face to blacken before finally disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

Makou had used that chance to inch her way towards him, readying a wood imprisonment jutsu. Like she had hoped, he didn’t view her as a threat, just another poor excuse for a clone. However, perhaps because he thought she was a clone, when Orochimaru turned to face her, a sword nearly met her throat.

Instinct took over as the blade came within inches of loping her head off. Her eyes shot open as she felt the twist and turn of vines erupting from her arms and between her shoulder blades, she stumbled backwards, hacking- a few squirming up her throat. They instinctively entwined around the blade pulling the Sannin forward as it was pulled from his hands. 

She could hear metal clatter to the stone floor as the vines released their hold on the sword while she tried to subdue the writhing green mass that had forced its way out of her. As they retracted into her, they whipped around viciously. She shivered as the vines continued to creep beneath her skin, undulating unpleasantly. Despite the discomfort she felt, she wasn’t going to pause for the inconvenience. 

Makou hated the vines and refrained from using them. It was an ability that had alienated her from her peers at the academy. They would crawl in her skin, like veins that had come to life. Generally they didn’t cause her much damage if one wiggled its way out of her skin (rare since she made every effort for that to not happen), but when they reacted from extreme stress, the exit holes would bleed, much like an Aburame would if their bugs came out in an uncontrolled manner. 

Even if she was no longer hidden in plain sight, Orochimaru seemed distracted for a moment, and she used it to her advantage. She swung her leg up for a powerful roundhouse kick, as she pivoted to land her blow, however a pale hand swiftly came up to grab her leg. The snake twisted her back and with his other hand, pinned her against a pillar by the throat. 

She scraped at the clasped hand around her throat, her feet dangling. He held her above him, her eyes pleading as she looked down into ruthless reptilian eyes. She felt his hand clench tighter with each breath exhaled, like a boa constricting its prey. Oddly, she also noticed his touch was not as cool as earlier, it felt much warmer. However, any feeling she had was quickly fading as she gasped for air. Clouds began to creep into her line of sight, as the room seemed to turn into a tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Her vision continued to blacken- however it was clear Orochimaru had no intent to release the vice grip on her crushed larynx. From the corner of her eye, she could vaguely see Sasuke in the distance, his teeth grinding together. Despite his attitude earlier, he looked concerned. But he didn’t move or attempt a rescue. 

No, she felt a slight burn in her chest as power radiated from her curse mark, this isn’t the end of this fight, she told herself. Makou had experience experimenting with the limits of the mark. She had learned her gains and losses through careful self observation and reflection, though she had never gotten a chance to fight with it. Now was as good a time as ever. 

She could see it spread down her arms, the burn turning to more of an annoying itch. As it did, she also felt a second wind as she managed to push Orochimaru away as she brought her knees to her chest and kicked square into his ribs, focusing her chakra to her feet to supplement the blow. It was met with a grunt from the pale man as he released his hold on the Senju.

She fell to the ground, wheezing a coughing. The mark worked its magic fast- her deep breaths normalized as energy returned to her fatigued and deoxygenated muscles. The serpent cradled his chest, coughing himself, blood trickling from his mouth. She must have put more power than she thought into it. Not bad, she grinned, picking herself up and going in for another onslaught. 

As she readied herself to go in again, for a brief moment Makou locked eyes with Orochimaru, and any cockiness she might have felt was replaced by shattering fear. He exuded killer intent, and his bloodthirsty stare froze her in place. It was almost as if she could see herself being killed.

He walked up to her slowly, maintaining eye contact as she tried to look away. Terror overcame her, as she stood paralyzed by his gaze. The mark had continued its spread despite the fear she felt, now almost fully covering her body. 

The next few moments were a blur, as she felt a haze spread across her line of sight, though not the same as what she had felt just moments ago. Makou saw what looked to be the expanding of her mark cover her eyes, glowing bright with chakra, then fading to black. The panic gripping her melted into excitement. Faintly, she heard herself laughing, as she stared down at clawed hands.

The next thing Makou remembered was coming to. Or, she thought she was. Though that didn’t quite make sense, considering she was standing. She shook her head, as the blotchy lines from the seal retreated across her body. 

Had she passed out but managed to stay standing? She knitted her bushy brows, attempting to trace her actions back to the last thing she had seen or did. It had been staring into Orochimaru’s eyes and the intense terror she had felt. Wait, had it been terror? The raven haired girl blinked a few times, the last of the mark clearing from her vision. 

Orochimaru stood a few feet in front of her, and he looked quite pleased. However, she could see across his left arm were several bright red cuts, his sleeve torn on that arm at the midway point, revealing the summoning tattoo underneath. His other hand rested on his hip, as a wicked smile graced his pale features. 

He didn’t seem to mind the crimson liquid staining his alabaster skin, nor did he appear pained by it. Makou observed the split flesh revealed white tendons. Under normal circumstances, a person would require stitches and days to recover. However, she had a hunch that would likely not be the case for the Sannin. 

Sasuke stood in the distance, a mixed look of intrigue, fear, and contempt all rolled into one reflected in his sable eyes. 

The Senju opened her mouth to speak, but paused, perturbed by the feeling of deja vu that washed over her. She hadn’t expected to black out again. As a matter of fact, it had seemed like there had been no choice in the matter. It must have been me phasing into the second stage of the curse mark, she deduced. Makou continued to run through the list of events she could recall. She found her words as she checked off the list, stopping at where she could remember no more. She attempted to clarify what had happened. “I went to stage 2, correct?” Makou wasn’t inquiring of anyone in particular, if anything it was rhetorical. 

However, the serpent obliged her inquiry, “You did indeed.” His words were a growl, perhaps lingering from the adrenaline rush of the fight. Still the predatory grin persisted as he kept his amber eyes trained on her. Makou avoided the intense stare, her mind buzzing as she tried to grab onto whatever she could of the battle post transformation. There were flashes- though they barely met that criteria. And they were slipping fast, as if something were purposefully pulling them away.

The kunoichi was about to ask another question as a wave of exhaustion brought her to her knees. She stumbled, catching herself against a pillar. For a moment her vision clouded again and she felt her panic return. Makou tried to swallow as her mouth ran dry, palms sweating. Her heartbeat pounded against her ears. Wait, why is it happening again? Makou slid down the pillar, hanging her head between her knees to try and remedy the dizziness and prevent any unwanted transformations. Makou took steadying breaths, somewhat surprised at her sudden reaction to the thought of the stage 2 taking over again. Why was she afraid? She was brought out of her thoughts by Orochimaru addressing her. 

“Well I suppose you’re at your limit- for now.” Makou didn’t respond, but feebly nodded. She wasn’t going to attempt forming words. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, who was still staring at Makou. He looked to be somewhat in a stupor. It made the Senju all the more weary of whatever she turned into when she transformed. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Sasuke-kun.” The Uchiha’s focus shifted to the serpent. “I don’t believe you did any sort of warm up did you?”

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. “No.”

“Good- start there, while I address my wounds. That will give Makou enough time to recover from the mark. 5 minutes in the stage 2 transformation shouldn’t have been too draining.” He looked at her as he said it, smirking slightly. That long? And she had managed to do some damage? Makou looked at her hands, noticing once again there was blood coating her fingers. She looked down, her wraps had specks of blood as well, likely from the force of it gushing out. It was clear she had relied only on taijutsu to attack. Why didn’t she use any ninjutsu while transformed? It didn’t make sense to rely solely on physical attacks. Actually, she thought, if she were losing control, why weren’t the vines doing anything? She sat confused, when she heard a voice from behind her.

“I suppose I’ll only have time to do basic first aid. She did quite a number on your arm.” Kabuto walked past Makou, hitching his glasses. There was no way he’d been in that room the whole time. Unless she had been completely oblivious. As Kabuto moved towards the Sannin, he casually lifted up the sword that had nearly been her demise, handing it to him. 

Orochimaru grabbed it and glanced down at his forearm, not even a wince as he bent it upwards to examine it. He rolled his fingers. While the Senju couldn’t see it, she guessed it was to observe the musculature moving as he flexed. He stated calmly “I’ve endured far worse.” Kabuto shook his head dismissively. Makou wondered how often Orochimaru underestimated the mortality of a wound. Then again, if one were immortal, such things would indeed be trivial, she surmised. 

Makou turned her gaze downwards, though she wasn’t focused on anything in particular. Instead she returned to her thoughts. She had managed to wound Orochimaru a few times. And judging by the fact that she was getting a moment to rest, he must be satisfied with her level of skill. How she had managed to get such a good hit on him was lost on her. He was by far faster than her and had more brute strength as well. Other than the stage two, she had only injured him twice, the first time he recovered from easily. The second- she tilted her head, scrunching up her face as she looked up again at Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were near the base of the pillar across from her. Orochimaru was sitting with his back against it, his injured arm propped up on his knee, the other supporting his weight. He looked bored. Kabuto was crouched beside him.

Bluish green chakra emanated from the medic’s hands, hovering over the serpent’s rib cage. So she had managed to damage him then too. Still, that was luck, and in part to the mark as well. As she analyzed what she recalled more, Makou suspected her stage 2 form, whatever it was, dramatically improved her speed. She suspected that her physical power also increased, perhaps backed by the massive chakra the mark imparted on its user. 

The kunoichi didn’t linger on the pair, lest she make eye contact with him. Without the battle to distract her, nervousness was once again settling in. Not only that, but she remembered how closely she was pressed against the pale man after busting out of the coffin. She hoped nothing like that had happened. Then again, it had only been five minutes. 

She sighed as she leaned her head back trying to ease her herself. She was feeling far better than moments ago, the dizziness was gone, and she wasn’t panting from exhaustion either. She took another deep breath, trying to swallow down what felt like butterflies in her stomach. 

How pathetic, she was finally here, she had finished a brutal sparring session with the Sannin, and yet, she could barely keep her intense infatuation under control. But, at the same time, she didn’t have the confidence to announce and own it.

All those years of studying her idol had really turned out to be falling in love with the serpent. Her eyes were still averted, but she wished she had the guts to gaze at him without any unfortunate consequences. Like her face turning red, or her pulse quickening, or feeling like she was going to throw up.

It was infuriating really, because of course she had rationalized it in her head for so long that her obsession was merely a fascination with an incredibly strong shinobi. No different than some academy students who had starry eyes when they looked at the Hokage monument. Her role model was simply considered “forbidden” or so she had said to herself to justify the village’s treatment of her. Or her friends’ constant buzzing in her ear. 

Alas, it would turn out they had a insight to her true feelings, though she was curious how it had been so clear to them and had managed to escape her. Here she was now, in far too deep to ever want to pull herself out. Though, in a way, she guessed that was Orochimaru’s specialty. He was charismatic, and had a twisted charm to him- his words were spoken with an eloquence that forced the listener to be drawn in. And, whatever he spoke of seemed to resonate within those who felt the world held no purpose unless they forged it themselves. 

Slyly, she peered from beneath her bangs at Orochimaru, who was now having the nasty gashes she had given him on his arm healed by the grey haired boy. His eyes were focused on Sasuke as he kept himself busy with basic shuriken drills. Though, amber eyes suddenly turned to her, peering sideways at her, a smirk crossing his face. The Senju immediately cast her gaze downwards, swallowing hard as nausea swept over her. For a fleeting moment, the kunoichi wondered if he was part Hyuuga. 

She exhaled sharply as anger at herself bubbled within her. She liked to think of herself as strong willed and ambitious, someone who could be in the presence of such power and not crumble. Even Sasuke was able to stand there and talk back to him, and all she could manage was to be overly formal and stiff. 

Even Orochimaru had been aware of her true sentiments. He had been observing her for who knows how long prior to the exams. He had been there the moment she had gotten to the training area this morning. So why couldn’t she be her usual self, knowing he had seen it? She grit her teeth. I’m as bad as the Yamanaka girl and Lee’s crush, Sakura, she chastised herself. They weren’t so bad to be around on their own, but near Sasuke they were unbearable. Is that how she came off now? 

She stood up, filled with determination. She wasn’t going to be some weak little kid who was in awe of her superiors. She was also not just some demure court lady who would let others take the lead. She was a kunoichi and her choices were hers to make, to not feel ashamed of. The sooner she thought of herself that way, the sooner she would have the confidence to pursue her goals. 

Sasuke glanced at the raven haired girl as she pointedly walked up next to him and held her hand up beside her, several sharp jagged stakes protruding from her palm. She peered at him from the corner of her eye, smirking and giving a small wink. She purposefully ignored her urge to look back at their master. Makou hoped he was watching.

The Uchiha paused for a moment, seemingly taken aback by her sudden energy. It was fun watching him react to her, even though he always tried to seem so unaffected by the world around him. Makou swung her arm out, letting the wood fly out, much like a thrown kunai would. They embedded themselves in the stone pillars with a thuck next to shuriken Sasuke had thrown. Whether Orochimaru had been right or not, he had an expectation of her that she would recover quickly. She felt a wave of fatigue but stifled it. Her wounds on her chest burned, as did the bruises she felt forming on her throat, but she was here to make a place for herself. No amount of pain would stop her from being at the serpent’s side. Even if he was the source of it. 

Orochimaru’s unctuous tone pulled the two young shinobi’s attention behind them as they turned to face the pale man. He unfurled his sleeve on his arm as he spoke. Makou observed bandages on his left arm. “Now then, Sasuke-kun it's your turn to have some fun.” The corners of the serpent’s mouth turned upwards into a gruesome grin.

Makou turned to Sasuke, who once again had his passive mask on. 

“About time.” the Uchiha spoke flatly. 

\----

Makou had been both awed and shocked watching the snake’s fluid, elegant motions. In the heat of their match she hadn’t gotten much chance to truly appreciate the graceful deadly force the Sannin was. Each move was perfectly calculated. It was like art in motion, and she was completely transfixed. 

It had also made her realize each hit she had landed on Orochimaru had also been masterfully orchestrated. He had let her cut him. He had wanted to see the extent of how far she was willing to go in battle. Similarly, he was testing Sasuke now.

The Senju wasn’t sure what her stage 2 had looked like, but Sasuke’s was not what she expected. She couldn’t say what she thought it would look like. She had seen the mark spread across his body a few times, but this was surreal. 

His skin was a darkened ash-brown, and his sclera were a deep coal with amber irises. On his back were wing like protrusions in the shape of hands, complete with fingers and nails. More unexpected yet- when he actually took off into the air and flew with them she nearly lost it from amusement and shock. Structurally there was no way the Uchiha should be able to fly, but there he was flitting about like a sparrow. 

However, despite her amusement, the way he looked was eerily similar to the form she had come face to face with within her mind when she received her mark. He even had a darkened spot on the bridge of his nose and stained lips. If Sasuke could have wings, then were cat ears and a tail really such a stretch? Not to mention it seemed anatomy could be completely restructured as well- which would mean a muzzle and feline legs weren’t impossible either. 

She felt an odd sensation creep up her throat. She hadn’t wanted to think about it, but if the manifestation really was what she turned into when she went to second stage, there was chance it may not let her go back. It- she- had said that the Senju always messed things up for her or something like that. It had also seemed like it had its own motivations. Motivations like acting impulsively on desires that had been repressed and stuffed down so as not to be distracting.

She felt her pulse start to pick up once again. Makou stopped herself and took a deep breath, calming her thoughts as they tried to race ahead of her. I’m in control of myself. And even if that thing seemed separate of her, it still was her. She could contain it, it would just take practice.

Makou set her focus on the pair battling in front of her. Orochimaru had ran his sword through the Uchiha’s wing, pinning him to a pillar. The young boy buckled over with pain as the Snake twisted the blade, blood seeping from the wound. 

Swiftly Orochimaru pulled back, as Sasuke slid down the pillar. Coming to a stop in a slump on the ground, the mark slowly receding. 

It was obvious that the pale man got a sick sort of enjoyment from watching his prey keel over. A long tongue ran up the edge of the blade, lapping up the blood from his victim. As he came to the end of it, he lifted the blade up, turning it downwards and winding his tongue around it. In a fashion that suggested he had done it many times before, he swallowed the sword whole.

Makou felt her breath catch and an uncomfortable heat permeate her body as she stared- fixated on Orochimaru. She almost felt a surge of the same primal drive that the serpent was dripping with. 

Kabuto spoke up beside her, causing her to nearly yelp. She hadn’t realized he was so close. Instead she jumped, but didn’t make a sound. 

“You know, I thought your admiration was simply you creating a false idea of what Lord Orochimaru is like, some naive idea that maybe he wasn’t as bad as the village made him out to be.” He eyed her from behind his large round glasses, arms folded across his chest. 

She was somewhat irritated he had drawn her attention away from the art in motion in front of her. “Your point being?” She asked curtly. 

“Well it seems I may have been wrong. And I don’t usually admit such things to someone of your level.” He shrugged, a smirk crossing his face.  
Heavens above he was grating. She smiled sweetly, feigning acceptance of the remark he made.

“Oh? You? Wrong? That must be quite the compliment. I’m flattered. Though I’m curious, what exactly caused the change of heart?” Her tone was inquisitive, but still saccharine. You catch more flies with honey. 

His smirk turned into a smug grin, he turned away, keeping silent. 

Makou didn’t pursue it further, refusing to let him be the one in control. Even *if* her mind was methodically analyzing his response and proposing questions and creating hypothetical answers that would continue for the rest of the day, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of likely having to beg the answer out of him. 

She turned back to focus on the Uchiha and the Sannin still sparring despite Sasuke's severely weakened state.


	4. Chapter 4

She was exhausted by the end of the “training” if that's what you could call it. Gai had been brutal she thought. There had been days where she was pushed to the absolute brink physically. This, this had been so much different. It was one thing to feel like you were being tortured as your sensei happily dashed past you letting you know there was only 175 more laps to go, of the 500 total. 

She and Sasuke had been literally tortured. Not just because it was hard. But she was cut and bruised. Her jaw ached. Her muscles burned. The wraps were stained crimson from her wounds splitting open. She had puncture marks on her torso and forearms from an obscene amount of snakes sinking their many razor sharp teeth into her flesh.

The pale man had walked away from the scene as if it was nothing. Past him testing them, he hadn’t allowed them to land a single hit once the real training started. Their master was incredibly cruel. 

The Uchiha sat next to her, Kabuto tending to his wounds. None of them were deadly, but that's how torture worked right? You never give your victim the sweet release of death or passing out, you simply suspend them in a constant state of pain. 

Despite their pitiful state, Makou observed Sasuke was burning with the same intensity she was. His look was steely. It reflected the same locked jawed expression she had on her own face. She could guess what he felt was similar to her as well. They were both so utterly weak. But this would make them stronger. This was so much different from training received in the village.

They were both ordered to their rooms once Kabuto was finished healing her, and informed that food would be awaiting them in their quarters. 

The pair walked in silence, slow and labored foot fall reverberating off the stone.

However, it didn't last long as the quiet was broken by the Uchiha’s faint, but clearly annoyed voice. 

“Why are you following me?” he stopped and faced the Senju.

Makou tilted her head before coming to a stop herself behind the young shinobi, turning the corners of her mouth upwards. Not really in a smile but a look of confused disbelief. 

“I’m going to my room.” She paused as she furrowed her bushy brows slightly “Who said I was following you?” SHe gestured in confusion. 

Sasuke crinkled his nose up as he assessed her reply, deliberately asking his next question. “And where is your room?” 

Makou giggled as she realized he hadn’t known she was right next to him. Though, chances are, he was dreading her to answer as such. The Uchiha seemed to only become more flustered as her giggles continued.

“Answer me.”

“Well one could say we’re neighbors- next door neighbors.”

Makou continued to giggle as Sasuke made a drawn out grunt noise in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

He composed himself, inhaling deeply. “Don’t even think about going into my room.” He said it flatly, and he seemed completely serious. 

The same slightly confused expression came over the raven haired girl’s face. “Why would I go into your room? I’m not one of those weirdo stalkers you had in the village. You of all people should know that.” 

The Uchiha’s sable eyes narrowed, his eyebrow quirking in annoyance. He turned again and kept walking.

They reached their quarters without another word spoken. Makou reached out to open her door before she glanced at the Uchiha beside her. He held her gaze a moment before speaking. 

“I want to know why you’re here.” His words seemed fierce, but they slightly faltered at the end. 

Makou smirked. “Lord Orochimaru already said it. I’m here to serve him.” Why did he care why she was here? He wanted more power. She wanted to be power’s queen. Not that she would be. But still, she couldn’t give up the goal, she was just realistic enough to know it wasn’t ever going to be truly obtainable. 

Sasuke shook his head, his navy hair falling forward. “I want the real reason.” His voice was low, but in a hushed way. “You can’t have left for that.”

He almost sounded like maybe he was angry? Or was it disappointed? Makou stood in silence, biting her lip as she tried to work out what it was the boy in front of her felt. It was lost on her. He left too, so why should it matter?

Makou sighed. She figured of all the people here, he would be of the least consequence. Eventually his body would be Orochimaru’s.

“To be perfectly honest with you Sasuke, since learning his name I’ve been obsessed with Orochimaru. You may have not noticed considering you’ve always been a loner. But to the village elites and my friends and Rei, it was painfully obvious.”

Sable eyes focused on her as she answered, still his expression was unreadable. She continued. “It wasn’t just an obsession, it was love. And so I’m here because someone whom I find to be the most precious in the world is here.” At first he was silent, but then his head dipped.

His shoulders bounced as he started to laugh, like what she had said was some sort of joke. Makou kept quiet, waiting for him to finish. 

“You can’t be serious” His laugh turned to more of a amused intonation. “That’s insane. Something like that doesn’t love. Look at yourself- look what he did to us. That was your day one. I’ve gone through this 3 times now.” The amusement in his voice was gone as it was replaced by arrogance. “And you’re telling me you’re in love? You sound as naive as Sakura did.” His eyes clouded for a moment as he said her name, but it passed quickly. 

The Senju pressed her lips into a thin line. She folded her arms in front her and leaned on the door as she stared down the dark halls as she considered her response. She watched as a snake slithered where the wall met the floor, disappearing into the dimness. Makou kept her voice level as she spoke. His point was fair. 

“You’d be right Sasuke. He likely can’t love. I came here fully aware of the fact that this is going to be my undoing. I may even die here if I can’t prove myself to be of more use than you or Kabuto. But, I’m still going to try. I will never know unless I do. I don’t need him to love me. I need him to see me as worth keeping by his side. Because, really that's the best I’ll get. I’m not like the girls who like, or- love- you.” Her jade eyes bore into his as she continued.

“I’m not in love with someone “bad” because I want to change them or be their light or whatever it is Sakura thought she would be for you.” The Senju waved her hand in the air to emphasize her point. Makou let her hand drop as she got close to the Uchiha, whose expression had went from looking at her like she was inferior to being slightly concerned. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. Her words were far more fierce than she intended them but it wasn’t of concern to her. 

“I’m here because I will be the garden for the serpent.” 

Sasuke swallowed nervously in front of her, but didn’t let on otherwise he was unnerved. His coal eyes turned steely as he opened his door, turning away from her. 

Before entering it, he stood still for a moment - his face hidden behind his bangs; quietly he muttered “I suppose the village failed us both.” 

He shut the door with a soft thunk. Makou stood alone in the hallway a few moments longer confused at the abruptness of his statement. 

What the hell was that supposed to mean? She furled her bushy brows together as she went over the odd exchange she had just had with the Uchiha. Perhaps there was more complexity than met the eye to his purpose being here. Or, she was reading way too much into it. 

The distance and strangeness of it reminded her of the wordless visits he would make to her and her sister’s home. Even then she would always wonder what was going on in the boy’s head when he would sit there for hours silently. He was a weird little guy that's for sure. 

In a way, his being here really didn’t fit. He wasn’t someone who ever struck her as “evil” despite what she mentioned about Sakura and him being bad. Then again, many rogues had never been pinned as evil. Perhaps at a time, no one thought such things of Orochimaru. She considered herself. She wasn’t evil either, but she certainly wasn’t the type to conform to what society expected “good guys” do. The people who made those rules were the truly evil ones. Evil and greedy. Those that had defected had simply chose to no longer be controlled by their hands.

As she pondered it, she tilted her head. Is that what Sasuke meant by the village failing them? 

She felt a sudden coolness on her foot, pulling her back to reality. She glanced down as a serpent made its way across her sandals. 

It scales shone in the firelight, it was simply patterned, but judging from its glossy sheen and slow movement it had just shed. She briefly thought of picking it up, but figured that may not bode well. It didn’t appear venomous, but that didn’t mean it was friendly. She watched as it disappeared behind a corner.

She entered her meager quarters, and there on the desk, as promised, was food. She saw the clock on the wall. Late afternoon, almost evening. However, with summer, sunset didn't happen until 8 or so. She decided she’d eat the meal on the go. She was aware it had been sometime since she had showered and the wounds she had required some sort of sanitation. There was a bathing area within the lair. Well, there were several, so she had been told. But, she was curious to see what they looked like. 

Looking around her room she realized there weren’t any toiletries or towels. She hadn't checked out the washroom, but as she looked inside there was a small sink, a mirror, and off to the side of that behind a curtain a restroom. There was also a door across from the one she had opened. Meaning her and Sasuke’s rooms were joined. Not atypical for barracks. Actually, in the leaf village, some of the barracks had it setup that each floor had its own washroom that all tenants on the floor would share. So for only the two of them to have to share was somewhat a luxury. 

She grabbed the yukata she had tucked away from the previous night. She decided to grab the first aid kit as well. Chances are the cut under her wraps would need to have the salve re applied.

Makou exited back into the hallway as she munched on her food. A curry bun- military style. It was hard and cold, much like the stone that surrounded her. She couldn’t refrain from thinking back to a stand her and Lee would visit frequently in the village. A little old lady ran it, and she made the best curry in Konoha. She also made curry buns. Some mornings while running laps, Lee and her would deviate from the usual path to pick them up early, while they were still hot from the fryer. The air would be thick with the smell of fresh cooked dough. 

The raven haired girl took another bite of her bun, internally sighing as the stark reality spread across her tongue. Chances are, she’d never taste curry from there again. But, it was a small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. She figured the longer she was here, the more and more distant such memories would get. However, she couldn’t shake the slight pang of wistfulness she felt while thinking of the village. Makou shook her head as if to shoo it away, taking the last bite of her bun.

Ahead of her, she could see some of her moss markings. They were browning and less supple, confirming her suspicion -they weren't going to last long in the dark corridors. Not that markers would help at the moment, Kabuto hadn’t explicitly shown her where any of the bathing areas were, he had merely gestured to various wings. On her tour, he had shown her the location of the general barracks. She assumed somewhere in that area would be showers. 

Makou glanced down to the moss on the walls, she could have prolonged its life, but decided against doing so. She had a good knowledge of where her room was at and had confidence that even if she got lost one of these days looking for something, she’d be able to find her room at the least. Plus they wouldn’t die immediately, it’d be another few days before they were completely dried up and flaking.

She traveled the empty corridors carefully, making note of any unique rooms or other structures - she needed to learn the maze that was Orochimaru’s base somehow. It did seem as though there was some sense to the labyrinth after all, however. The large base seemed to be sectioned into quadrants with a nucleus at the center. On the outskirts of this nucleus were her and Sasuke’s quarters. Like a well guarded keep, the king likely lay at the center. 

In addition to her heightened observation of the lair as she traversed, she was also keeping a keen eye out for any weirdness like she had seen the night prior. However, judging from Kabuto’s attitude, it would seem those being experimented on were not meant to wander from their wing. She thought about where she had entered, and where she had passed the various prisoners. 

From what she could tell so far and what was shown to her, the upper left quadrant was where the huge arena/training area was and likely more past what she had seen. In the lower left was where the barracks and such resided, and where she was headed to now. The upper right was where prisoners were stored, as well as storage for goods. It was also near the entrance she had came through. That left the lower right quadrant in the map she had formed in her head. She must have only brushed past it from where Orochimaru had taken her to awaken the seal, and it was near there with Kabuto she had seen the pile of flesh that had at one point been a person. 

If she was going to make any guesses, it was probably where the labs were located. Hence, the in progress test subject escaping. She considered what sort of experiments were carried out in the depths of the lair.

One day, she’d have to explore it. The thought made her shudder, but her curiosity would get the better of her for sure. She assumed in the furthest reaches of that quadrant would be the most terrifying scenes. Images of blood stained walls and rudimentary surgical tools danced in her mind. From what she had seen in case files the village had gathered of Orochimaru’s other projects, it was by no means a stretch. 

She turned down another hall, having already traveled into the barracks some way. She had seen a few random shinobi here or there, but they didn't seem to pay her any mind. From what she could tell, they didn’t seem particularly strong, and most of them had a somber look on their face. Some even appeared almost starved, but she had seen the mess hall. There was certainly food to be eaten. 

She almost rounded another corner but stopped, a conversation around the bend piquing her interest.

“They already took another 5 down to the labs.” It was a male’s voice, he spoke feebly, as if weakened. 

“That’s all everyone ever says around here, look it's just like before, those who are weak will be moved elsewhere.” Another gruff voice replied to the first. 

“No. Don’t you get it?” The other shinobi replied, forcefully, but still strained from exhaustion. 

“What? Like you do? I don’t get why you or anyone else is starving themselves. It doesn’t make sense. Some folks are saying the food is laced, and others, like you are convinced all of us will end up being fodder for Lord Orochimaru’s twisted experiments. Why would he do that when you still need shinobi to run a village.” His voice seemed bored.

The other’s voice darkened. “We aren’t needed anymore as soldiers. So I’d rather die than suffer the fate of those who are brought to the eastern wing. I don’t know about you, but I’ve seen what can happen. It is a fate far worse and far more tortuous than starving to death or slitting one’s own throat.”

The gruff sounding shinobi laughed, “Then why haven’t you done it?”

Makou continued to listen intently. “I can’t.” his voice cracked. “I’ve tried.”

She heard a nervous chuckle from the other man. “You can’t be serious.”

“That’s why I stopped eating, they are controlling us by the food. You’ll see.” He mumbled it as the Senju saw him come around the corner she had paused at. For a moment, her eyes locked with the shinobi’s. His face was gaunt, his bones poking out from beneath his skin. His eyes were sunken in, as she looked at him, his stare reminded her of a cornered animal, fearing for its life, but resigned to its fate. 

She moved to the side, allowing him to pass. She felt if he had bumped into her he would have been broken in half- he was so thin.

As he trudged past her, he continued to mutter. “You’ll see. He will take us all. You’ll see.”

His footsteps echoed as he continued down the corridor behind her. The muttering fading. Makou furrowed her eyebrows as she let her eyes follow him down the hall.

She moved her head dismissively, trying rid herself of the sensation that something was crawling across her skin. 

This is par for the course. He experimented on fetuses to get what you have, she told herself, and you still came here. So what does it matter if the same thing happens to these guys, they came here of their own will. Makou bit her cheek. That means you too can become nothing more than another test subject. Disfigured and mindless. The thought made her feel nauseated, but she stopped herself from overthinking it. She was far more clever and far more promising than a simple grunt. 

However she couldn’t stop herself from having a gruesome realization as she thought about what being favoured could mean. She would have to view them as Lord Orochimaru did. Disposable. Worthless. They only served as a means to an end. And the end will justify the means. 

She was roused from her thoughts as the smell of mildew permeated her sinuses. She looked up to find a wide entrance with swinging doors off to her right a few meters ahead. She apprehensively pushed open the door, where the smell of mold berated her senses. She followed a short, tiled hall that led into the bathing area. She glanced around the grim space.

The tile had a concerning rusty coloring to it, and the ceiling was stained in several places with water spots. In the corners, patchy blackness sprouted across the surface of the tile, most obvious where a few had fallen off. The smell of mildew was almost gag worthy it was so strong, paired with the pungent smell of coins.

There was peeling paint as well, and the grout looked like it soaked in god knows what sorts of bodily fluids. The stone floor was also stained, and where there should have a drain cover was simply a gaping hole in the floor. Several of the shower heads leaked water filled with oxidized iron- their steady dripping had caused the floor to look like a red creature was spreading it’s tendrils out of the drain.

“Oh no.” Makou grimaced, swaying her head as she took a step back. “Nope. Definitely not.” She turned on her heels and made the decidedly good decision to never return to that area again. 

That is not happening, she thought to herself. Most certainly not. She scrunched up her face at the thought of getting naked in something like that. She had taken some pretty dubious showers before, when on a mission you gotta take what you can get, but considering her open wounds, she doubted it would be a good idea.

She considered her options. Try and get a washcloth and just use the washroom sink in her bedroom for a sort of sponge bath? She could. But what about her hair? 

There had to be a place that was better than what she had just laid eyes on. It occurred to her, she wasn't the only one here with long raven hair. 

As the thought developed into a plan she charted a new course through the lair. There had to be something nearer to where her and Sasuke were, and likely, where Orochimaru’s quarters resided. 

More determined than before, she walked past the scattered shinobi, not bothering to stop to hear the murmurs as she passed. 

She stopped as she stood once again in front of her and Sasuke’s rooms. To her left would be the pathway she took to get to the training area. She turned right and continued a ways before turning left, hopefully further to the center of the base. 

The inner catacombs were far more twisting and confusing than the outlying wings. But, the same would be true of any castle. If there had been intruders, the winding halls would certainly prove to be advantageous to those who resided here and were familiar with each bend. 

The Senju decided that markers would be appropriate at this point, since she had spent a fruitless half hour searching in the barracks for the dismal showers she found there.


	5. Chapter 5

She had wandered for a little while longer before seeing seals placed upon one of the turns in the halls. 

The Senju tilted her head to the side, curious of the implications. She wasn’t surprised, after all, when Kabuto had said nothing was off limits she had already assumed there would be such things around the lair. However, he also said if you're prepared to accept consequences, then go for it. 

She was a little shocked at how basic the seal was. A simple barrier type jutsu meant to keep people out. Perhaps to those not skilled with fuinjutsu, it could be a hassle. But, Makou had spent a good chunk of her time in the village getting into things she had no business in. The Senju grinned mischievously, raising her hand to break the seal. She placed her finger against the pattern on the wall, letting her chakra rush through. If she could describe it, it was like forming your chakra into a sort of key, or if weren't sure of how the key should “look”- you used your chakra more like a lock pick. 

The seal glowed a bright purple before fizzling away. As it did, Makou performed signs for a wood dome, should any traps lurk within the barrier. 

As if on cue she heard the thuck of many metal weapons embedding themselves in her protective shield. The wood poofed as the metal clattered to the floor. 

Hesitantly, she took a step forward, weary there may be other traps waiting. After all seemed well, she proceeded forward. 

She headed down the hall straight, then rounded another corner. Had she not been looking around as intently as she was, she probably would have missed the archway to her right. 

Makou back pedaled a bit, glancing down the stone stairway, at the bottom, she saw what appeared to be ceramic tiling. There was also a faint scent of expensive essential oils wafting up the stairs. Oddly, whatever lie beyond the stairway was better lit than the hall she stood in. It emanated a soft late day glow. 

The Senju glanced around the halls, not that anyone had been following her. A habit she supposed of times past. 

She bit her lip, turning up the corners of her mouth. Found it, she thought as she excitedly trotted down the stairs. As she got to the bottom she could see there was a much improved shower area, and as she scanned the room, there was another archway to her left. From it steam drifted lazily into the air before dispersing. She could see the reflection of waves bouncing on the stone walls leading down to the bath.

Along another wall were marble tables, with woven bamboo baskets resting on top. In them were very expensive looking cotton towels, bars of soap, and various vials with oils. She noticed in addition to those things, were apothecary amber jars of salve. Pungency from herbs within the mixture emanated from them. Someone must have had one hell of an injury, as some of the jars were empty she observed. 

So, someone had been holding out, she thought to herself bitterly. But what were they doing in here? She could also see thick rolls of wraps, as well as gauze. Last, her eyes rested on a small bottle of pills, though not like the typical food pills one would use in battle or for rations. These seemed like they were likely pain pills. The raven haired girl decided to leave it be. 

Makou quickly took off her shoes and placed them on the steps leading to the shower area, then stripped, folding and placing her clothes on top of her shoes. Carefully, she tore the wraps and unwound them from her torso, disposing of them in a waste bin. She turned back towards the baskets and towels, placing the first aid kit she had brought on the marble. Next to that she placed the yukata.

She grabbed a soap bar and headed into the shower.

\---- 

The stream of warm water ran over her bared shoulders as she sat on a stool. She watched as ruddy brown colored water pulled to the drain below her. The water stung as it washed away the sweat and dirt of her training earlier. She straightened, taking in the light of the room. Behind her was a large skylight that let in the warm orange rays of sunset. She had the curtain drawn should anyone walk in. Not that she really cared herself, she had no problem using mixed bath houses and had done so in the past. However, even amongst male comrades her lack of modesty was found alarming - much to her bemusement. She never really bothered with privacy clothes, or wrapping herself in a towel. She wasn't really quite much to look at anyways. She had considered someone, perhaps Sasuke even, may walk in to see her naked and freak out however. As funny as that would be, she decided it best not to provoke him, so closed the curtain would be. 

She grabbed a bucket full of water and dumped it over her head, rinsing the last of the suds out of her hair. She stood up, wringing the excess water from her raven locks. She thought of the corridor that lead down to the bath. She figured it was likely fed by a hot spring nearby. She was excited to see what it looked like. Judging by the shower area, it was probably decked out in torches and statues. She felt a little silly getting excited, almost like some of the tourists who came to Konoha. The bath houses there were considered to be luxury. This was so much more incredible though, considering where she was at. 

Her imaginings were interrupted however as she heard footsteps beyond the curtain. Turning, she faced the source of sound, but didn’t pull open the barrier between them.

The owner of the footsteps spoke up, “What are you doing in here?” Makou pulled a face at the familiarity of the voice. However, his normally condescending tone was instead replaced with genuine curiosity. 

“Oh Kabuto-san, planning to join me? I was just leaving.” She frowned as she spoke. Guess she wouldn’t get a solitary soak in the bath. She sighed as she rolled her head. 

“Respectfully I decline. However, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?” He didn’t seem annoyed, but his tone didn’t sound pleased either.

“I’m planting flowers.” She said it flatly. What the hell else would she be doing in a shower but showering? She slid open the curtain and stepped onto the mat. 

The raven haired girl walked deliberately past him, grabbing a towel from a basket. She glanced over at him with an annoyed look on her face. She really was bummed she wouldn’t get to enjoy the bath alone. 

Kabuto chuckled. “Well well, you really are quite more up front than I expected.” he folded his arms looking at her. He was clearly unfazed by her nakedness. Not that she was surprised, most medics were used to seeing the human body as it is. Not only that, but her lack of feminine charm did no favors. Though, she had a hunch she wasn’t his type. “Did you not notice the seal to this area?” He tilted his head as he inquired of her.

Makou began patting herself off as she spoke. “I noticed it. And I broke it. You said we were free to roam, but that I’d have to accept the consequences.” She shrugged.

“That is true, however I would recommend you be a little more careful. It may not have been me who walked down here, after all, we are in a serpent’s nest.” he motioned around him. 

The Senju paused for moment as the implications of his words sunk in. She laughed it off, figuring he was trying to get under her skin. “You act as if Lord Orochimaru could have walked in here. I would imagine he has a private bathing area. Probably with seals and traps…” Her words trailed as the thought finished itself in her head. Oh. Oh. Makou stood up slowly, once again eyeing the ointment and wraps. 

She wrung the towel in her hands, biting her lip as she realized she should have made the connection sooner. So then, he really could have walked in at any moment. She pulled a face, not wanting to have to return to the other shower she had found. She decided to voice her concerns. 

“Well what was I supposed to do? Use one of the showers near the barracks?” She wrapped her hair in the towel and grabbed her yukata, slipping her arms into it. 

The medic folded his arms as he leaned into his right leg, seemingly somewhat confused. “Oh that's right,” he lifted a finger to his chin, “I didn’t show you your and Sasuke’s bathing area. Well ours really. You would be correct in assuming we are afforded a higher standard of comfort than those who simply serve as fodder.” He smiled. Though, it wasn’t really friendly.

“I had gotten distracted by dealing with that mess someone had made in the labs.” He gestured for her to follow. 

Reluctantly, Makou grabbed the first aid kit from the marble and her clothes from the stairs. She glanced back at the bath area before exiting the room. 

Kabuto led her a ways into the lair, taking her back towards where her room was. They passed and continued on. Where she normally turned to head towards the training area he led her straight. He came to a stop, the hallway continuing into a dead end, but beside her, the wall dipped inwards, on either side of it were two entrances with a stone stairway. 

Kabuto spoke up “There are two separate showers, but I suppose it doesn't much matter which you use. Tayuya didn’t seem to care much either. However, I have a suspicion Sasuke will want his privacy.”

She could hear the sound of rushing water echoing from the door on the right. She tilted her head. 

She shrugged. It would seem she would not get the nicety of a nice hot soak as she doubted that the same sort of bath awaited her here. What a shame. But it most certainly would happen eventually.

Despite what she had just been told, her curiosity would get the best of her one of these days. Makou stowed away the thought for another time, turning to the grey haired man. 

“Got it. Not that it does me any use now. But for future reference, I’ll keep it in mind Kabuto-san.” She smiled politely but the honorific was nothing but spiteful. 

“You’d do well to make sure to.” His tone was lofty. She went to turn away ignoring him and head back to her room, before a thought crossed her mind as she acknowledged the weight of the first aid kit she was holding.

“Do you have a pestle and mortar I can use, preferably ceramic or stone? I made a wooden one, but its rudimentary at best.” The medic gave her a curious stare, his glasses catching the light as he dipped his head.

“And what would you need that for?” his tone was as if he were talking to a child.

She couldn’t stop herself from sneering, “To replace the weak ointment I have in this kit here.” She lifted it up for emphasis. 

Kabuto quirked his brow, before smirking, “Low quality ointment, you say? And how do you plan to make better?”

Makou was slightly confused. Hadn’t they had said they watched her? Then again, it may not have been for long, especially if it were only during the Chuunin exams or slightly before. Plus, she hardly ever made any sort of medicines. She didn’t often have need to at home, the only time she did was on missions with team Gai. Even then, she usually just made simple salves for basic wounds as growing the various plants wasn’t always the most practical option on the battlefield unless they had ample time. The cuts she had now, however, were far worse than she had gotten on any mission. 

She weighed her options. Keep it to herself and let him wonder, it would give her some high ground, but - that could also result in him withholding the desired item from her. However, telling him of her knowledge could mean him acting out of spite and still not fulfilling her request. 

She got the feeling for the first few months here, she was going to be in a lot of lose-lose situations. How wonderful. Makou reluctantly settled on informing him yet more about herself.

“I happen to have a fairly extensive knowledge of flora.” She didn’t give the whole farm away, trying to maintain some amount of mystery.

Kabuto chuckled, placing a hand on his hip and adjusting his glasses with the other. “Oh, really? Color me impressed. Though I’m still not sure why exactly you need anything from me.” He tilted his head to emphasize his last point. 

The Senju realized she wasn’t going to get anything if she didn’t oblige his thinly veiled request for more information. Then again, how badly did she truly need the pestle? If she wanted her wound to heal in an accelerated amount of time, then the answer was she’d have to continue to humor the medic. 

“To make more effective medicine for my wounds.” She spoke flatly.

His inquisitive look didn’t falter, if anything it seemed to be encouraging her to explain more.

Makou continued, “I happen to be able to grow a variety of plants - hence my vast knowledge. So if your next question was where I’d get the materials to make such a thing, there ya go.” She folded her arms across her chest as she finished, keeping eye contact with the grey haired man in front of her. 

He nodded, acknowledging her explanation. “So that's what the moss was. I thought perhaps it was some sort of paste or spore bomb that you had used. That would explain why I didn’t catch it being done. Lord Orochimaru was curious how you were able to pick out the ingredients in the mind awakening pills as well, now I get it.”

The Senju slightly huffed. She very highly doubted he “got” anything. Though, as a skilled medical nin he was required to control chakra at the molecular level, so perhaps he could, if he had guessed how she achieved the ability. 

Kabuto smiled, “That's a clever trick, using Senju chakra to create specific plants, not just trees or wood. But I’m sure it has its limits.”

Makou scoffed inwardly. She gathered Kabuto’s ability to gain intel was merely cold reading and waiting for the unknown subject to bite. The weak minded would assume he already knew whatever it was they were speaking on. When in fact, he likely had no idea. He wasn’t stupid though. In this particular case the man before her probably had several theories as to how she accomplished her jutsu circling in his mind. 

She doubted, however, that he would realize exactly what she could do. Years of study, and getting a hold of various ancient texts meant not only could she grow present days flora, but, even extremely rare -or extinct- specimens as well. So long as someone had documented that plant’s chemical make up, or preserved even a tiny piece of the plant, she could regrow it. 

Makou smiled back, choosing to keep that to herself until she could use it as a bargaining chip. Someone like him, or Orochimaru-sama himself, would find that talent of hers incredibly useful in the future she surmised. 

“So, may I use on of your pestle and mortars Kabuto-san?” The raven haired girl spoke softly as she cordially made her request. She could not wait for the day where she would be able to stop with the niceties and he would be forced to view her as no less than an equal. 

“I suppose that can be arranged. I’ll have someone bring it to your room tonight.” Kabuto turned up the corners of his mouth once again, but she got the feeling he only was giving her what she wanted for his own gains. He wanted to see how serious she was about making a better salve.

“I appreciate it.” The Senju bowed, making her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Makou rolled her neck as she walked into her room. She was still quite sore despite the hot shower. 

“A bath would have been nice…” She muttered to herself. 

She took a look around her room, remembering the ponderings of the night previous. She decided that while she waited for the items she requested from Kabuto, she may as well get started on actually having a place for the herbs.

She formed hand signs as wood took shape in front of her, creating several various sized pots to plant her sprouts in. While she could grow things in whatever conditions she liked, on most any organic surface, actual dirt was the least taxing on her chakra. Of course soil condition played a role in that as well. In addition to that, season, temperature, and complexity of the structure affected how much chakra creating the plants consumed. Moss took the least amount of energy, where flowering plants and deciduous trees took the most. 

It was much easier to grow the plant and maintain it than it was to recreate it from scratch each time she needed it. So, whenever possible, she preferred to have a garden of sort in places she would be staying a while. 

She continued to make several staggered shelves from wood, boring into the stone walls with it, almost like roots. She kept them small and only what was necessary for now, as the Senju was still very drained from training earlier. 

Makou turned her head up to the ceiling of her quarters. She wasn’t sure how thick the stone would be, and, she also wasn’t sure how far down she was. However, to keep the plants alive, they would need some amount of sunlight. 

The Senju sighed, resolving to having to complete the task before her. The easiest, and least consuming way would be to use hand tool manipulation to drill through the stone, then widen it once it had made its way through. If she did it just through the stone though, she’d end up with a huge pile of dirt to deal with. She would have to keep the drill going until it got to the surface, but there’d be no way of knowing without seeing. Generally, this sort of thing would be done with the help of a particular Hyuga. Alas, that would not be a resource for her to utilize. 

She could use a clone through the dirt to get to the surface by melding with the organic components once she cleared the stone. But to keep the dirt from falling, she’d have to keep the wood wide enough for her clone to fit as she pushed through the dirt. 

Once more the kunoichi sighed, that'd be her only choice. 

Slowly, a bunshin took place beside her as it formed. 

Makou grimaced looking at it. Her weakened state meant her usually pitiful clones were even more disappointing to look at. This one’s skin wasn’t even really skin. It looked more like a wooden doll. 

“Please tell me you can move.” Makou frowned at the clone which smiled stupidly at its creator. Its eyes seemed to brighten as it nodded vigorously, standing up. “Oh good.” she mumbled. She hoped it understood the plan as well. 

She lifted her hand up, as the bones and flesh reformed themselves into a small wooden drill. Slowly it made its way through the stone. Beads of sweat began to form on Makou’s brow as she continued to push on. The wall was thicker than she thought. She had already went through at least a half meter of it. Finally, she felt the pressure give way suddenly, as the effort required to keep drilling diminished greatly. 

“Ok.” Makou nodded, inhaling deeply. She was starting to feel fatigue set in again, but she was only halfway done with this, and then, she still needed to grow her herbs and the camouflage for the hole. 

She felt her chakra pulse through her arm as the drill widened into a large 30 x 30 cm block. The effort of which almost knocked her off her feet. The clone reached out to stabilize her. Makou caught her breath as she motioned the clone to go up through the wood. 

As it began to sink into it, the Senju reminded it of what actions to take. “Once you get outside, you’re going to drill until you get to me, then do the same thing I did and widen it so we have one continuous beam of wood running through. Then I’ll take over.” It nodded as though it understood and disappeared into the wood. 

She felt herself continue to weaken until a soft thunk reverberated through her arm. A rush of chakra came back to her as the clone fused itself back into her and the wood receded after it. 

A whoosh of air blew past her once the hole was clear; the warm air of the night was met by the cool stagnant air of her room. A couple clods of dirt fell as she looked up into the sky light she had created, it was a bit bigger than she had intended, but in order to fit the clone through she had to. 

The Senju sat on her bed, catching her breath before she completed the last few steps to her project. 

A few moments later she heard a rapping at her door. Slowly Makou pulled herself up from her seated position and made her way to gather her items. 

Carefully, she opened the door, only enough to reach out and grab what had been brought to her. While it may appear to one as her being apprehensive of being attacked, it was in fact to hide the giant hole she had just bore into her ceiling and had yet to cover up. 

She was pleased to see the person whom had brought the pestle to her was just a random shinobi, and not Kabuto. Quickly, she grabbed the item from the stranger and bowed, closing the door as her hand slipped back within the confines of her room. 

It took some time, but she finally managed to gather the strength to get dirt from outside into the pots, set them up, make her balm, and disguise her giant sunroof while still allowing light to filter through. 

She gingerly spread the salve across her chest. It wasn't as smooth as she’d like it to be, with nothing but water to thin the ingredients, she had a thick, somewhat crumbly paste. Without any carrier oils or more chakra to use other plants as binding agents, it was rudimentary as far as looks go.

However, it was certainly more potent than what she had been using before. Already she could feel a welcome numbing tingling from an arnica pack she made for her bruises. The paste she was using on her open wounds was yarrow based, but it contained a few other herbs as well. 

Makou had realized she’d need a kettle or metal pot for boiling water in, but it was too late to request such an item as of now. Generally, teas could aid in pain relief for wounds that were too deep to put any sort of analgesic in. She would have to wait until after tomorrow’s training to ask for it. 

Carefully, she re-wrapped her chest. Hopefully by morning, there’d be significant improvement to the wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwie! It's been a while. I apologize for not posting in a while, it seems there's just a part of the year where I'm dead to the world, and then I emerge again. Here's to hoping I can post semi regularly again. I've got two chapters to post though!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Makou once again made her way to the training area. It was reflex to wake up early, so when she had glanced at the clock, it had said 4:30am. She figured if no one was there, she could find something to do until then.

She pulled a dark turtleneck over the freshly changed bandages on her chest. As she had hoped, it had healed significantly with the ointment she had made. It still wasn't completely closed up, but, another pack of herbs, and she’d be good for today.

Makou grabbed a kunai from her desk, carefully cutting off part of the turtleneck where it sat on her waist. She felt kind of odd always cutting shirts, and it wasn’t like she always had to be showing off her stomach - it served a practical purpose. 

She had once had an unfortunate event during a mission due to the lack of room for her vines to escape. Plus, her inability to control them did not help. By exposing her midriff, and her back, they wouldn’t get trapped under fabric and rip whatever top she had on. Poor Lee had been scarred when it happened. Neji she suspected, had already seen it. 

She also replaced her bloodstained fingerless gloves with a black pair she had located. She didn’t bother to wrap up her hair this time as she departed.

As she shut her bedroom door behind her, a glint of metal beside her caught her attention. There on the ground between her and Sasuke’s doors was a tray with breakfast on it. Cold rice and eggs, and a large canteen of water. She grabbed her bowl and leaned against her door, as she ate the meager meal. The portion was small, but, she figured that was for the best. Makou straightened, placing the bowl on the tray when she finished. She stretched for just a moment before starting a moderate paced jog to the training area.

As the large cavern in front of her began to take form, she slowed to a leisurely walk. She wasn’t winded from the run, but she also wasn’t sure what awaited her inside the cavern. As she crossed the room’s threshold, the hairs on her neck and arms stood on end. The kunoichi bit her lip nervously as her eyes scanned the area. 

She continued forward, her hands fidgeting as she did. The serpent was likely in here, somewhere. And, she wouldn’t know until he wanted her to. The Senju made a mental note to brush up on her sensing abilities if he didn’t address it himself in the coming months. However, she doubted that unless she had some sort of special jutsu or ability, if Orochimaru didn’t want to be found, then he wouldn’t be. 

That was something that she did not inherit from her ancestors as she came to find out. The Nidaime had been an incredibly adept sensor himself, but Makou lacked anything past the base level necessary to be a reasonably effective shinobi. Rei on the other hand, had inherited this trait. While not at Tobirama’s level, it was clear she had an inherent knack for it. Rei, it seemed, also had the monster strength that ran through the Senju bloodline, much like Tsunade did. Makou, in contrast, was far from a heavy hitter. While she had strength in her lower body, she had never been able to muster the raw power in a punch like her sister could. 

Makou grimaced as she continued to make her way to the center of the training area. She hadn’t quite noticed it yesterday, but the pillars of the room were not lined up in rows - they radiated out from the center. Between each section of pillar, she assumed were where the different archways or great wooden doors met up with the room and led out to other parts of the base. Perhaps that’s how Kabuto managed to slip in while her and Orochimaru were sparring.

She felt her stomach flop as she came to a stop in the room. She peered out into the shadows to find bright amber ones staring back at her. 

Orochimaru’s eyes were followed by his languid form as he approached her. His stride seemed more like he glided across the stone, hardly a sound was made. In moments the distance between them closed. 

The raven haired girl’s breath caught in her throat as he casually invaded her personal bubble. The serpent seemed to lack an understanding of space, that, or as she guessed was far more likely, he didn’t care.

“Quite the early bird, aren’t we?” He spoke playfully, she could hear the ever present arrogant grin in his voice. The pale man was close enough to her that she felt his breath against her ear. 

Makou’s heartbeat hammered against her ribcage. Did he know the effect he had on her? Was it on purpose? Then again, the interactions she saw with the Uchiha had been just as lacking in respect for physical boundaries. She logically gathered that this uncomfortable closeness was an important factor to his control over those he viewed as inferior. She also suspected he enjoyed getting a rise out of people - to make them squirm in discomfort, writhing to get out from under his stifling presence. Admittedly, she reasonably assumed the source of her discomfort and Sasuke’s was vastly different. 

She mustered up the strength to reply to his comment. “A force of habit, my lord.” Makou could see fangs catch the light as the Sannin smirked. 

He straightened, turning away from her as he spoke. “You were on Maito Gai’s team if I recall. How rigid. That village really did all they could to keep you from becoming great. Putting you under a fool’s tutelage. He barely had a grasp of Ninjutsu. His father was the same, talentless and always trying prove otherwise with no success.” Orochimaru’s tone was biting as he looked over his shoulder back at her.

She was curious if the words were meant to rile her up. From the coy look in his eye she guessed as much. Instead the Senju laughed, though she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps because the thought never occurred to her?

He had a fair point. In what world was putting her on a team of primarily taijutsu users ever what they thought would be best? Had keeping her back been the village’s goal, they failed miserably. The thought made her laugh harder.

Orochimaru turned around and tilted his head, though he didn’t look confused. It wasn’t even a threatening look, but whatever she had found so funny just a moment ago was no longer so. Sheepishly she shrugged as she fumbled around an explanation for her outburst. “It’s... ironic that I ended up here if that were the case, you know, because…” Her words trailed at the end as she looked away from his intense stare. 

I’m a freaking idiot, she chided herself. How disrespectful, laughing like that. And of course she had snorted which just added to her embarrassment. He didn’t seem to acknowledge it though. 

“Ironic indeed. Though I am curious just how much they tried to bury you in mediocrity. Kabuto has informed me of some very interesting talents you possess. In addition to what I‘ve already observed.” Makou felt the hair on her neck stand up again as she bit her lip. Something about the way he said it gave her goosebumps. It wasn’t unpleasant. 

“What have you observed?” Makou ducked her head as she asked, looking up at him. Her voice sounding the most steady it had since she got here. 

Orochimaru laughed, it was low and sinister. Really, all that he did was sinister, but Makou couldn’t help but be drawn in. “I suppose I have an hour or so before Sasuke-kun gets here, so we will start early.” 

A hand lashed out at her as quick as a viper’s strike, pinning her against a pillar. Her eyes focused on a silver glint protruding from Orochimaru's mouth.

She could feel it beneath her skin - the uncomfortable undulating of vines tried to wrap around the arm that held her against the column.

The hand that had been keeping her in place was now around the vines to prevent them from receding. She fell to the ground as he let go of her. Makou’s green eyes were wide as she held in a scream from the sudden attack. Again she tried to pull the vines back, but the Sannin’s grip was tighter. 

“Why do you not use them?” His voice was eerily calm considering what had just happened.

The raven haired girl scrunched up her face, why wouldn’t he let go? 

“Well?” He inquired of her once more.

Makou spoke through grit teeth, “I- they’re not very effective. All it does is create a moderate distraction that then turns into a vulnerability like now.” She cast her eyes to the side. There were way more shortcomings than that. Unless it was a close opponent and her life was in danger, she could barely move them around.

Not only that, they were slow. So she couldn’t even summon more to try and counter the hold Orochimaru had on her now.

“What happened the first time you tried to throw a shuriken?” He quirked a thin eyebrow as he inquired of her. The malice he had been radiating earlier had faded substantially.

Makou pressed her mouth into a thin line. She sucked at it obviously. To be honest, she wasn’t very good at throwing them now. If it was a far away target, she didn’t have enough strength to throw them very hard. “I missed my target for one.”

He let go of the vines, which receded slowly back to her. His ophidian eyes kept a watch on them as they did. She hated the way it looked. It was worse when they came out covered in a slimy nectar like substance. Which had happened a few times. Like some grotesque beast, they would leaves trails in their wake. Makou wrinkled her nose in disdain. 

Her focus shifted from the vines as she heard a shuffling beneath the pale man’s sleeves. His eyes glinted in the firelight as he began to approach her. “You seem so averted to them.” He crooned.

Snakes fell from his arms, slithering towards her slowly, reminiscent of the vines that had just made their way back to her. Oh. Oh.

Her eyes lit up as the realization dawned on her. Orochimaru crouched in front of her, the cool belly scales of the snakes that had seemed to flow from the man before her could be felt as they scraped against her hands on the stone. 

A pale hand came up to her cheek. “Are you disgusted by me?” She shivered at the contact and her mind went fuzzy. 

She swallowed, “No.” Makou looked into the slit pupils that seemed to be seeing directly into her soul. 

“So why be disgusted by yourself?” His tone was soft, enticing. “The village really did try to trap you. Such beauty, and yet they convinced you it was wrong.” he hissed.

Makou felt heat rise to her cheeks. Beauty? The vines?

“I will teach you to use them effectively. You’ll find such extremities can be quite effective in battle.” The serpent's tongue flicked around his lips, almost as if to emphasize his point. She bit her lip, clenching her hands. He was so close. 

He stood, chuckling, once more turning away from her. “So, let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very OC heavy, so to all of you reading this, I appreciate it so much! I already have a ton of this written, so it should be updated frequently.


End file.
